


Libertad

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Break Up, M/M, Seunghyun is an ass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: ¿Por qué?¿Por qué tenía que ser de la forma en la que todos le decían debía ser? ¿Por qué tenía que dejar de lado sus sueños? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos cambiaban para ser algo que no querían ser?¿Por qué?¿Por qué el entre todas las personas tuvo que cambiar? ¿Por qué prefirió ser otra cosa antes que amarlo a él? ¿Por qué su orgullo, su instinto, porque tuvo que ser más fuerte que lo que el sentía por él? ¿Por qué?
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 1





	1. Destinado

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que empieces a leer, esta historia es la historia de porque Ji y Seung no están juntos en otra de mis historias titulada No Scent (Actualmente nos se ha actualizado en casi un año) no tiene una continuación como tal ni la tendrá.
> 
> Simplemente estoy pasando mis historias publicadas en wattpad aqui.
> 
> ...
> 
> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Destinado**

JiYong supo desde una edad muy temprana que él jamás iba a ser igual a YoungBae, su mejor y único amigo en el mundo, simple y sencillamente porque eran de diferentes razas. Por qué él era un omega y YoungBae era un alfa. Un par de años después, no supo a qué edad exactamente, se dio cuenta de que jamás iba a poder ser igual a ningún alfa que conociera.

Ahora, a la joven edad de quince años había perdido a su mejor amigo por culpa de su naturaleza. Youngbae se lo había dejado bien claro, no lo quería cerca de él, porque si algo volvía a pasar iba a ser su culpa.

Aun podía sentir el vacío que le causo la mirada de YoungBae en él al otro lado del salón, alejándose de todos lo omegas y betas que estaban celebrando con SeungRi el día de su cumpleaños. Recordaba la mirada del niño preguntándole porque su hyung no quería estar con ellos si siempre estaba con él en su cumpleaños, y recordaba lo mucho que le costó contener las lágrimas mientras le mentía diciéndole que solo estaba obedeciendo órdenes de su padre.

Se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas heladas y se froto la nariz, igual de fría y probablemente completamente roja. Se iba a meter en problemas por no haber ido a la escuela, pero simplemente no podía con todo lo que estaba pasando. Su mejor y único amigo en el mundo, ese con el que había compartido sus tiernos años de infancia se había ido.

Escucho el sonido de la tierra siendo pisada y él se encogió más dentro de su gruesa chamarra, no podía dejar que alguien lo viera en ese estado. El sonido se detuvo y alcanzo a percibir el olor a tabaco, curioso alzo la mirada viendo a un muchacho regordete a unos metros de él. Lo miraba fijamente sosteniendo entre sus dedos desnudos un cigarro.

– Hola –JiYong parpadeo despacio dejando caer un par de lágrimas, tenía voz grave, algo rasposa, probablemente por el frio. No le contesto, simplemente se quedó viendo el cigarro en su mano–. ¿Te molesta el olor? –negó ligeramente.

– ¿No eres muy joven para fumar? –le sorprendió que su voz sonara tan rasposa y se estiro para tomar su mochila y buscar un paquete de pañuelos desechables para limpiarse la nariz. Alcanzo a escuchar al otro riéndose mientras lo hacía.

– Algo así, pero no pasara nada si nadie se entera ¿Verdad?

– Supongo –hizo bolita el papel y lo arrojo a su mochila, cerrándola de nuevo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase.

– Podría decir lo mismo –estiro sus piernas recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol tras el cual se había estado escondiendo.

– No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela ¿Y tú? –apago el cigarro en la tierra–. Es peligroso que un omega este fuera de clase –JiYong alzo la mirada molesto.

– Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

– Wowowo, está bien, no tienes que darme esa mirada –el muchacho se rio con fuerza–. Me llamo SeungHyun ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

– JiYong.

– Bueno empecemos otra vez, hola JiYong ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –el castaño le miro receloso–. ¿No me quieres hablar? Mira, te diré que estoy aburrido y no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar viendo como intentas fingir que no lloras –JiYong frunció el ceño pero relajo el semblante un momento después.

– Alguna vez –abrazo sus piernas de nuevo–. ¿Alguna vez haz sentido como que no tienes lugar en el mundo? ¿Qué todo el mundo es demasiado diferente a ti? –mantuvo su mirada fija en la tierra húmeda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Hablar con un alfa desconocido de los problemas en su vida? Se contuvo las ganas de soltar un suspiro y alzó la cabeza para ver como SeungHyun sacaba otro cigarro del bolsillo de su chamarra.

– Lo he sentido, un par de veces –soltó después de exhalar el humo–. ¿Te sientes así en estos momentos?

– Algo así... –enterró sus talones en la tierra.

– ¿Quieres? –estiró la mano en la que sostenía el cigarro hacia el omega quien sólo se quedó viendo como el cigarro se consumía lentamente.

– No puedo fumar... soy menor de edad y soy...

– Oh vamos, nadie se va a enterar ¿O acaso ves a alguien más aquí? –JiYong no pudo evitar ver a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la situación tan peligrosa en la que se había metido, no solo no había nadie en el parque, sino que se había metido en un lugar donde difícilmente alguien podía verlo. Sólo donde nadie podía verlo y con un alfa en etapa reproductiva.

– No puedo, mi madre se daría cuenta por el olor y...

– No te preocupes –le sonrió y JiYong no puedo evitar mirar fijamente esa sonrisa y la forma en la que los hoyuelos se marcaban en esas mejillas rechonchas–. Yo me encargaré de eso –le tendió con más insistencia el cigarro y el menor lo tomó con ambas manos.

– Nunca lo he intentado –intentó llevárselo a los labios pero Seung lo detuvo.

– Mantenlo en tu boca, si lo intentas tragar te ahogaras –asintió y se llevó el cigarro a los labios, aspirando despacio.

Seung le miro quitó el cigarro de la mano cuando empezó a toser y le palmeo la espalda inútilmente pues la gruesa chamarra absorbía sus golpes–. Te dije que no lo inhalaras.

– No lo hice –siguió tosiendo–. Se siente horrible –giro su cabeza y noto que estaba demasiado cerca, Seung lo noto y se separó un paso.

– ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

– No, ni loco –carraspeo viendo cómo se sentaba a un lado, dejando un espacio entre ambos–. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

– Solo... quería despejarme un rato –volvió a tomar el cigarro.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? No creo que sea bueno que fumes tanto –ninguno de los dos dijo nada más después de eso y se acercaron un poco más cuando empezó a hacer frio de nuevo–. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

– Veo que piensas hablar –JiYong no le devolvió la mirada–. Pues... digamos que un no me acostumbro a vivir aquí.

– ¿Te acabas de mudar a la ciudad?

– Al país –el omega se giró a verlo con los ojos brillando de emoción.

– ¿Eres de otro país? –SeungHyun sonrió soltando una risilla.

– Soy de corea pero viví muchos años en estados unidos e Italia.

– ¡Eso es increíble! –JiYong se giró para mirarlo quedando arrodillado con las manos apoyadas en el piso. Su mirada expresando toda la emociona que le causaba lo que le había dicho–. ¿Sabes hablar italiano?

– Se vi dico vissuto lì, ovviamente si parlerò –el castaño sonrió enorme y después soltó una risilla–. ¿Ti piace?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué si te gusta?

JiYong asintió fuertemente–. Sí, es increíble, yo muy apenas entiendo algo de inglés.

– ¿Sabes hablar inglés?

– Lo he aprendido a escondidas... mi madre dice que un omega no necesita saber esa clase de cosas –desvió la mirada–. ¿Tú piensas lo mismo? –Seung decidió contestar y JiYong no necesito escuchar su respuesta para saber qué es lo que quería decir–. Creo que debería irme –se levantó y palmeo sus pantalones para quitar cualquier resto de tierra.

– Si... ¿A dónde vas? –se levantó y se limpió descuidadamente la ropa.

– Tengo clase de comportamiento y modales –recogió su mochila que había estado arrumbada a un lado hasta ese momento.

– ¿Te acompaño?

– ¿Quieres ir a tomar clases de cómo se debe sostener una cuchara? –JiYong frunció el ceño pero el alfa pudo sentir el tono burlón en su voz.

– No... pero un omega no debe andar solo por ahí.

– Ya te dije que puedo cuidarme solo –se puso su mochila y se dio la vuelta.

– Oye ¿Y puedo volver a verte? –Seung camino rápido para alcanzarlo.

– Supongo que si...

– ¿Cuándo? –empezaron a caminar por la calle, mezclándose con los demás alumnos que salían de la escuela.

– Pues... –miro la parada del autobús–, podemos vernos mañana aquí, siempre tomo el autobús aquí y tarda como unos diez minutos en llegar.

– Diez minutos es muy poco –le miro sentarse tranquilamente en la parada–. Pero supongo que es mejor que nada.

– Un omega no debe hablar con alfas, mucho menos con alfas desconocidos –movió sus pies de adelante hacia atrás.

– Pero ya me conoces, me llamo SeungHyun.

– ¿Cómo puedo saber que ese es tu verdadero nombre? –sonrió enorme cuando el muchacho frunció el ceño frustrado–. Por cierto, ahí viene mi autobús, si quieres nos vemos mañana –se levantó y subió al autobús sin decir nada más. SeungHyun lo siguió con la mirada atravesó de los cristales viendo como JiYong se despedía con una sonrisa con la mano.

Lo había encontrado.

* * *

A JiYong le había preocupado el oler a cigarro por el tiempo que había pasado junto con SeungHyun, pero para su suerte no quedó ni rastro del cigarrillo. Lo que si le quedo fue una fragancia que le siguió el resto del día pero que no supo reconocer.

Salió despidiéndose de algunos de sus compañeros y camino hasta la parada, apenas se iba acercando cuando alcanzó a ver al alfa esperando tranquilamente recargado contra la pared.

– Llegaste temprano –se acercó mirándolo curioso–. ¿Saliste antes?

– No entre a clase –el castaño le miró sorprendido.

– ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?

– Porque no lo necesito –JiYong hizo un gesto de reproche.

– Déjame adivinar. No lo necesitas porque eres un alfa y de seguro lo sabes todo –apoyo la espalda sintiendo la mirada curiosa de algunos de sus compañeros de salón los veían a la distancia y no le sorprendió, un alfa y un omega hablando tranquilamente.

– No. No lo necesito porque no lo voy a usar nunca, tengo otra clase de planes para mi futuro.

– ¿En qué clase de planes no pueden importar los estudios?

– Quiero ser como mi abuelo. Él nunca fue a la escuela y fue muy feliz así –le miró y sonrió. JiYong tuvo ganas de pellizcar sus mejillas rechonchas, justo donde se formaban los hoyuelos.

– ¿Qué era tu abuelo?

– Él es un artista, quiero ser como él.

– Oh... ¿Qué haces? ¿Pintas?

– Si, también dibujo.

– Eso es genial, yo lleve taller de arte un par de semestres pero nunca fui bueno en ello, me gusta más verlo.

– Entenderlo tampoco es tan fácil como parece...

– Oh, aquí viene mi autobús –se despegó de la pared–. ¿A dónde vas?

– Tomó el autobús –se subió detrás de él.

– No, espera, este autobús es sólo de omegas, no puedes subir –miró al conductor que simplemente negó con la cabeza–. Mira ¿Qué tal sí te doy mi número de teléfono? Así podremos seguir hablando.

SeungHyun le miro no muy seguro pero asintió. Se apresuró a arrancar un pedazo de papel de una de sus libretas y un lapicero para escribir su número, cuando se lo entregó el alfa tomó su mano y lo miró fijamente haciéndolo sentir nervioso. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo y él se soltó rápidamente mirando la sonrisa del alfa, sus ojos obscuros traspasándole–. Nos vemos mañana JiYong –sé hizo hacia atrás indicándole que ya podía subir y él se apresuró a sentarse, no sin antes disculparse con el conductor por haberlo retrasado y busco su pastillero en su mochila.

Conocía esa sensación, ese cosquilleo intenso que iba y venía.

Trago una pastilla rápidamente y cerró los ojos. Sentía como si estuviese a punto de entrar en celo.

Se llevó la mano al rostro e inhalo despacio, el olor de SeungHyun se había quedado en su piel. Olía a maderas finas y a fresco, no supo exactamente a que, parecía el mismo olor que tenían los bosques a los que había ido una vez cuando era pequeño, un bosque frío cubierto de neblina y plantas verdes.

– Oh dios... –abrazo su mochila y después alzó su mirada, una mujer al otro lado le veía fijamente como si pudiese ver lo que pasaba por su mente.

¿Podría ser que había encontrado a su alfa?

El camino se le hizo corto de lo metido que estuvo en sus pensamientos y cuando llegó a la casa de su instructora, Gummy, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse frente a ella.

– ¿Cómo sabes cuándo encuentras a tu alfa? –la omega le miro confundida.

JiYong la pudo entender, usualmente esas cosas se le preguntan a una madre, pero él no le tenía la suficiente confianza a la suya como para preguntarle algo así, si le contara probablemente le diría que tenía que casarse ya y él no estaba listo para algo así.

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso JiYong-ah? –la mujer le miro comprensiva sirviendo dos tazas de té.

– Ayer conocí a un muchacho, es un alfa –los ojos castaños de la omega le miraron fijamente, diciéndole sin palabras que eso era peligroso–. Sé que no fue seguro pero estuve hablando con el... pero... hoy me tomó de la mano y... sentí como si mi celo estuviese a punto de llegar.

– ¿El intento...?

– No, no... sólo... sólo tomó mi mano –apretó su propia mano sintiendo el mismo cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo–. No sé qué pensar...

– Primero que nada JiYong, sabes que el estar a solas con un alfa sin vigilancia no sólo es peligroso, también es un acto indecente –el castaño asintió sin dejar de verla–. Y segundo, si es tu alfa lo vas a saber pronto, llegará un momento en que tu cuerpo y su cuerpo van a reaccionar –tomó su taza de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

– Entonces...

– Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no acercártele, y si él se pone insistente ve a donde haya mucha gente, si él es tu alfa y ha sido bien educado te va a respetar. Jamás vayas a lugares solitarios con él o donde no puedas pedir ayuda.

– Para que la gente no piense mal de mí...

– Más que eso JiYong-ah, por tu seguridad –la mujer le sonrió–. Deberías contarle de esto a tus padres, es algo importante.

– No... primero quiero estar seguro.

– Esta bien, sabes que si tienes alguna duda puedes contarme y yo trataré de ayudarte –JiYong le sonrió agradecido–. Ahora, veamos si ya puedes servir el té correctamente.

* * *

– JiYong, hace mucho que no veo a YoungBae por aquí –el muchacho alzó la vista de su comida para ver a su padre.

– Supongo que ha estado ocupado con la escuela.

– Eso es bueno, un alfa debe preocuparse por su futuro –su madre terminó de servir la comida y tomó su lugar a un lado de su esposo, me habría encantado emparentar con los Dong pero al parecer sus dos hijos ya están comprometidos con otras familias –Dami y JiYong se miraron–. Como sea, aún me queda la esperanza de que ustedes puedan encontrar un buen alfa con el que puedan casarse.

La familia Kwon cenó en silencio y después de limpiar todo JiYong fue hasta la habitación de Dami.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –se asomó por la puerta y vio a Dami leyendo en su cama.

– Claro ¿Qué pasa? –dejó el separador en el libro y se sentó en la cama haciéndole un espacio.

– Tengo que contarte algo –la mayor le miro interesada–. ¿Aún estás con JungMin? –la omega asintió–. ¿Cómo supiste que él era tu alfa?

– JiYong... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Responde por favor, dependiendo de eso te contaré –Dami hizo un puchero y suspiro.

– Había salido a con mis amigas, lo normal, y cuando venía de regreso él se me acerco, no demasiado, a una buena distancia, claro que me asuste porque pensé que iban a atacarme o algo así pero sólo me siguió a la distancia y se quedó en la esquina esperando a que entrará a la casa.

– Ah, qué miedo.

– Lo sé, hizo eso un tiempo y a mí me dejo de dar miedo y pues... lo demás ya lo sabes... ¿Sabes? Quiere hablar con papá.

– ¿Quiere pedirte? –Dami asintió mirando la puerta–. Oh, eso es bueno.

– No lo sé JiYong. No estoy segura de que lo vayan a aceptar, ya sabes cómo es mamá.

– Pero es tu alfa, no es que tú puedas decidir eso –el menor miró las colchas de la cama–. Además es de buena familia como ella dice.

– ¿Pero porque quieres saber eso? –ambos se miraron.

– Conocí a un alfa... creo... creo que es mi alfa –Dami no pudo disimular su expresión de sorpresa.

– Ji, tienes trece años ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –se encogió de hombros.

– Hoy, me tomó de la mano y te juro que se sintió tan... bien... extrañamente bien, creí que entraría en celo o algo así, no sé.

– ¿Cómo lo conociste?

– En el parque... sólo nos topamos y empezamos a hablar... y ya. Pero no sé qué hacer, la sensación de hoy me dio miedo ¿Qué hubiese pasado si entró en celo? Claro que traía mis inhibidores pero...

– Fue muy peligroso JiYong, no sabes quién es...

– Siempre mantenemos distancia.

– Mantener distancia no es suficiente y lo sabes.

– Dami... tengo miedo... ¿Qué tal si él es y un día no me puedo controlar? ¿Él va a intentar tomarme?

– Lo hará, es su instinto, el nuestro también. Nos entregamos a ellos porque les pertenecemos... esa es la razón por la que jamás salgo a solas con JungMin, siempre he tenido ese miedo de que un día no se pueda controlar –ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio–. Ten cuidado JiYong, sólo puedo decirte eso, si él es tu alfa no hay nada que puedas hacer –JiYong asintió. Lo sabía.

Sabía que en el momento en que encontrara su alfa él iba a tener que cambiar, tenía que empezar a prepararse para formar una familia, darle muchos hijos, saber cómo cuidar una casa. Todo tenía que ser dejado de lado para que sus obligaciones primarias fueran cumplidas.

Todos sus sueños, todas su ambiciones debían desparecer para someterse al yugo de su alfa.

– Gracias Dami, voy a pensar en eso, ahora voy a hacer mi tarea.

– Vale ¿Ji? –se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta–. Cuídate mucho, no me gustaría que algo te pasara –JiYong le sonrió y salió de la habitación soltando un suspiro.

No se sentía listo para nada de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

JiYong espero en la parada. Esta vez SeungHyun no le estaba esperando en la parada como lo había hecho el día anterior y eso más allá de decepcionarlo le tranquilizo. Él no era un cobarde. Le iba a preguntar directamente cuales eran las razones por las que se le había acercado y le iba a preguntar si él creía lo mismo que él.

– Hola de nuevo –le miró fijamente–. ¿Pasa algo?

– ¿Por qué me hablas? –SeungHyun alzo una ceja sin perder la sonrisa.

– ¿No te gusta que te hable?

– No es eso... me refiero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me buscas? –el alfa no dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros–. SeungHyun... ah... olvídalo... –se quedó mirando el asfalto.

– Tengo un par de meses que volví a Seúl –Seung se apoyó en la publicidad que había en la parada–. No conozco a mucha gente, solo tengo un amigo en mi salón, fuera de eso no me interesa relacionarme con nadie, tampoco me interesa la escuela, así que suelo brincarme las clases. Siempre camino en ese parque porque está solo y puedo fumar en paz, pero ese día me di cuenta de que había alguien, y no porque lo haya visto, sino porque sentir el olor más delicioso del mundo –JiYong se sonrojo de repente y no se atrevió a mirarlo–. Oh ese olor delicioso, simplemente lo seguí y me encontré contigo.

– ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste?

– Pensé en tomarte. Estabas solo, en un lugar solitario donde nadie iba a pasar hasta después de mucho tiempo –el omega lo miro ofendido y se levantó de golpe–. Pero no lo hice, dije ¿No sería lindo si este omega se entregara por su propia cuenta? Solo para mí, solo para mí.

– Eso... es enfermo.

– Lo sé, pero también sé que tú lo quieres ¿O me vas a negar lo que paso ayer?

– Eso... no sé qué paso...

– Escucha, si no te sientes tranquilo está bien, no te voy a obligar, solo te seguiré de cerca hasta que no tengas otra opción más que hablarme –JiYong entreabrió los labios mirándolo incrédulo.

– ¿Es enserio? –Seung bajo la mirada y después la levanto para asentir despacio–. Eres... por dios, de verdad estás hablando enserio –el alfa empezó a reírse de repente y se acercó a él para tomar su mano, JiYong miro sus manos unidad y después lo miro a él.

– Hasta que no tengas otra opción que hablarme –le sonrió y el menor sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. Esa sonrisa. El, quizás él podría llegar a querer esa sonrisa.

* * *

Tres meses. Habían pasado tres meses desde que conoció a SeungHyun. Se veían a escondidas y durante ese tiempo JiYong amo más que nunca a Dami, quien lo acompañaba para que no estuvieran solos, les daba su espacio mientras ella aprovechaba para estar con JungMin, sus padres no lo veían mal, simplemente eran dos hermanos que salían juntos.

SeungHyun no había intentado ningún acercamiento, si llegaba a cruzar la separación de un metro Dami intervenía de inmediato y los separaba. SeungHyun lo soportaba en silencio, sonriendo, si eso es lo que tenía que pasar para estar cerca de JiYong lo aceptaba gustoso, todo por ver la linda sonrisa de Ji y sus ojos café brillar cada que lo hacía reír.

– Debes concentrarte en tus estudios –JiYong movía sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás subido en la rama del árbol del parque al que siempre iban, desde donde estaban podía ver a Dami y JungMin hablando tranquilamente–. Está bien que no quieras entrar a la universidad, pero tienes que terminar la educación básica.

– Suenas como mi madre –Seung dejo de jugar con la hoja que había arrancado del árbol para mirarlo.

– Pronto pasaras a la preparatoria, no te falta mucho, ya después de eso podrás hacer lo que quieras... ¿Qué?

– ¿Cuándo termine vendrás conmigo? –la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

– Yo... quiero seguir estudiando –miro hacia el piso–. Quiero tener una carrera.

– ¿Para qué?

– ¿Cómo que para qué? Para demostrar que un omega también puede tener estudios –apretó la madera de la rama en la que estaba sentado.

– Pero si de todas formas no vas a poder trabajar.

– ¿Quién lo dice? –se bajó de un salto del árbol.

– Las leyes lo dicen –Seung tiro la hoja al piso–. Un omega no puede trabajar porque su deber es quedarse en su casa atendiendo a su alfa y a sus hijos.

– Ninguna ley dice eso, no creas que no he investigado –le miro seguro–. Yo voy a estudiar y voy a trabajar como cualquier otro beta o alfa, y nada ni nadie me va a impedir eso.

– ¿Y cuando quieras tener familia?

– Tendré a mi hijos y seguiré trabajando, aunque no lo creas es posible, como lo hacen los betas –el alfa inclino la cabeza a un lado.

– Que raro eres JiYong –se encogió de hombros–. Pero bueno, supongo que el que seas así es lo que más me gusta de ti.

– Si me quieres contigo debes acostumbrarte a eso –volteo a ver a Dami quien le llamaba para irse–. Nos vemos hyung, tengo que irme ya.

– No me llames hyung, ya te lo he dicho –tomo su mano y la beso–. Nos vemos ¿Te llamo más tarde? –le miro a los ojos y JiYong sintió que se le iba el aire.

– Hazlo, adiós –SeungHyun se le quedo viendo mientras se iba con su hermana. Quizás solo fuera cosa de la edad y cuando lo tomara iba a poder controlarlo.

* * *

Ji: _"Te extraño"_

_"¿Cuándo vas a volver?"_

Hyunnie: _"Pronto pequeño, ya estoy preparando las maletas."_

_"Me tendrás ahí antes de lo que piensas."_

Le sonrió a la pantalla de su celular. Habían pasado dos años desde que conocía a SeungHyun y no podía esperar a cumplir los dieciocho para poder casarse con él.

SeungHyun había sido bueno con el hasta ahora, le daba su espacio y respetaba su celos. Oh, los celos eran una tortura desde que le había conocido. Quería ceder, quería decirle que lo tomara y que lo marcara pero sabía que tenía que esperar.

Una parte de él no podía olvidar lo que había pasado con YoungBae, con quien no había vuelto a hablar desde que le dijo que no lo quería cerca de él, y no es porque no quisiera y eso lo podía jurar, simplemente YoungBae no quería saber nada de él. A veces le daban ganas de decirle toda la verdad a SeungHyun, decirle la razón por la que siempre le pedía que se detuviera cada que sentía que los besos eran demasiado agresivos y que las manos estaban tocando los lugares correctos. Quería decirle que era un omega manchado, usado por otro alfa que no lo marco.

– JiYong, la cena esta lista –escucho la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta y el salió de la cama de un salto.

Bajo a la planta baja donde la mesa lista le estaba esperando junto con toda la familia reunida. Tomo su lugar a un lado de su hermana y agachó la cabeza mientras escuchaba a su padre dar las gracias por los alimentos.

– JiYong ¿Ya pensaste en lo que me habías dicho?

– ¿Que te dijo? –su madre tomo la palabra mirando a su esposo y después a JiYong.

– JiYong quiere entrar a la universidad.

– ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? Un omega en la universidad ¿Para qué? –soltó casi burlona tomando su vaso –. En lo que este niño debería estar pensando es en convertirse en un buen esposo.

– Mamá –soltó encogiéndose en la silla–, no quiero casarme sin haber terminado todos mis estudios –miro a su padre pidiendo su apoyo pero solo lo miro fijamente.

– Solo espero que para antes de cumplir los dieciocho se te quiten esas ideas ridículas –la omega siguió comiendo y luego miro a su esposo, quien asintió en silencio–. Mañana quiero se arreglen muy bien, vamos a tener una cena especial con unos invitados importantes –Dami y JiYong se miraron curiosos–. No diré nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ambos ¿Esta bien?

– Si madre –soltaron ambos aun sin entender.

– Estoy seguro de que es algo que los alegrará –su padre dejo de comer para mirar a ambos hermanos–, así que duerman bien hoy, si tienen algo que hacer háganlo en la tarde temprano, los quiero antes de las seis aquí.

JiYong se quedó pensando en las razones por las que se podría estar haciendo esa cena mientras terminaba de comer y mientras trataba de leer uno de los libros que su madre le había dado. Al menos de que fuera alguno de los negocios de su padre no podía imaginar que otras personas podrían venir.

El libro a un lado cuando escucho su celular sonando y fue hasta la cama casi corriendo–. ¿Hyunnie?

– _Hola ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ –sonrió cuando escucho la profunda voz de SeungHyun al otro lado de la línea.

– Nada, estaba leyendo ¿Y tú?

– _Preparaba mi maleta porque te tengo una buena noticia_ –Ji no puedo contener su sonrisa–. _Mañana vuelvo a corea._

– ¡Qué bien! No puedo esperar por verte.

– _¿Crees poder convencer a Dami para que podamos estar todo el día juntos?_

– Oh... podríamos vernos en la mañana, tengo que llegar antes de las seis a mi casa –se sentó en la cama.

– _¿Por qué?_

– No lo sé, mis padres no me quisieron decir nada.

– _Entonces no vamos a poder estar juntos todo el día._

– Lo siento... prometo que haré algo para recompensarte –sonrió jugando con la colcha de la cama.

– _Esta bien, entonces te veo mañana, sirve que puedo hablar con el pequeñín que no sé qué tanto quiere decirme..._

– ¿El pequeñín? ¿Así le dices a tu amigo ahora? –escucho la risa del mayor al otro lado–. Algún día deberías presentármelo.

_– Nunca. Tú eres solo mío. Solo yo puedo verte._

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo le haces con todos los que me ven en la calle? –se hecho hacia atrás para dejare caer en la cama.

– _Algún día me haré cargo de eso también._

– Tonto. Cuelga ya que la larga distancia es cara.

– _Bueno. Nos vemos mañana._

– Nos vemos mañana Hyunnie –se quedó viendo su celular y después giro en la cama. Ah, se moría de ganas de verlo.

Era horrible el tener que separarse de él durante las vacaciones que era cuando tenían más tiempo libre para estar juntos, pero Seung siempre estaba viajando para ver a su familia que por alguna razón no quería volver al país.

Suspiro y se levantó para volver a retomar la lectura que había dejado al contestar el teléfono.

El libro que su madre le había dado era una novela romántica y era de los pocos libros que su madre le había dado que le gustaban. Era una historia hermosa entre un alfa y un omega.

Le gustaba leer la forma en la que se pertenecía el uno al otro, como se entregaban sin esperar nada.

Se preguntó si SeungHyun iba a ser así con él, si lo iba a respetar y cuidar de la forma en la que el alfa de la novela cuidaba de su omega. Y si él se iba a entregar de la misma forma el resto de su vida.

Volvió a cerrar el libro y se llevó las manos al vientre mientras cerraba los ojos. Tener los hijos de SeungHyun. Ser uno con él, que su amor diera fruto en el interior de su vientre.

Abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Estaba enamorado de Seung? ¿Lo que sentía por él era tan fuerte como para llamarlo de esa manera?

Tomo el libro y busco un párrafo entre los capítulos anteriores que había leído.

" _Hoy me he enamorado. Estoy enamorado de un alfa que me ama por igual. No necesito que me lo diga, yo lo sé. Lo supe desde el momento en que mi cuerpo reaccionó a su olor, en que mi cuerpo deseo ser suyo. Estoy tan enamorado._ "

Leyó y releyó el mismo párrafo una y otra vez.

Ya se había planteado la idea de casarse con él y eso significaba que sentía algo fuerte por el pero no sabía si era lo que decía ahí.

Amor. ¿Ese amor era parecido al que sentía por sus padres y su hermana? ¿Era igual al que llego a sentir por YoungBae?

– Quiero casarme con él. Y también quiero tener sus hijos –apretó el libro entre sus manos y después lo dejo a un lado.

Apenas tenía dieciséis años, quizás estaba pensando demasiado pronto en esas cosas. Quizás cuando cumpliera los dieciocho tendría más claro todo.

Quizás cuando terminara su carrera y estuviese trabajando como siempre lo había querido, quizás en ese momento podría entender que es lo que de verdad quería.

* * *

JiYong se sentó en el árbol de siempre, ese mismo en el que se habían conocido. Dami esperaba sentada a una buena distancia, habían pasado ya dos años desde que se cubrían el uno al otro en sus salidas y esta vez era su turno de esperar por él.

Inhalo profundamente cuando sintió el aroma de SeungHyun cerca y se levantó de golpe buscándolo con la mirada–. ¿Me extrañaste? –sintió un par de brazos rodeándole por la espalda.

– ¡Hyunnie! –le rodeo le cuello con los brazos en cuanto se giró a verlo–, te extrañe –sintió como el mayor enterró su nariz en su cabello e inhalo profundamente.

– Yo también te extrañe –se separaron y JiYong lo recorrió con la mirada.

Le daba la impresión que cada vez que volvía de sus vacaciones se veía diferente. Para empezar, SeungHyun ya no era el mismo alfa rechoncho que conoció en ese mismo lugar, era mucho más alto y delgado y sus facciones habían cambiado mucho, aun así, seguía teniendo los mismos ojos profundos y la misma sonrisa boba que le había atraído tanto.

– Ven, ven –tiro de su mano para que subiera con él al árbol–. Te extrañe –le beso la mejilla cariñosamente–. ¿Cómo te fue?

– Bien, he aprendido un par de cosas nuevas visitando a mi abuelo –Seung tomo su mano y la acaricio suavemente.

– Algún día me gustaría ver lo que haces.

– Quizás algún día te muestre lo que he hecho –le acarició la barbilla con la punta de su dedo–. Y dime ¿Por qué no vamos a poder estar juntos hoy?

– No lo sé, mis padres solo me dijeron que hoy íbamos a tener una visita especial.

– Quizás sean familiares lejanos.

– Quizás –apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, pegando la frente contra su barbilla.

Estuvieron sentados en la rama del árbol sintiendo la suave brisa del aire fresco, SeungHyun empezó a hablarle de Austria, que era el país al que había ido esta vez a visitar a su abuelo. JiYong escuchaba atento todo lo que le decía y preguntaba tanto como podía para saber todo.

– Algún día te llevare conmigo y podrás conocer todo el mundo –Seung acarició su mejilla con la punta de su nariz–. Todo.

– Me gustaría conocer el mundo contigo –lo miro a los ojos.

– ¡Ji! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! –se separaron para mirar a Dami, quien les llamaba a un par de metros.

– Ya me tengo que ir –estuvo a punto de saltar e ir con su hermana pero Seung lo detuvo.

– Se te olvida algo –se acercó y junto sus labios suavemente. JiYong se aguantó un suspiro al sujetarse las mejillas y hacer un poco más intenso el beso.

– Ya. Me tengo que ir –le dejo un último beso en los labios y bajo del árbol, corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermana y despidiéndose de nuevo de SeungHyun con la mano.

* * *

JiYong estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando su hermana llamo a la puerta para avisarle que ya debían bajar–. ¿Ya viste quienes son los invitados especiales?

– Si. Yo no los conocía, supongo que son amigos del trabajo de papá –bajaron juntos las escaleras y se dirigieron al comedor.

– Buenas noches –Tomo su lugar en la mesa a un lado de su hermana y espero a que su padre diera el permiso de empezar a servir la comida.

– Espero no les importe esperar un poco más, aun no llega uno de nuestros invitados.

– Pero mientras aprovechemos el tiempo –la señora Kwon sonrió contenta–. Dami, JiYong, les presento a la familia Kim –JiYong miro a todos los integrantes de la familia, cuatro altas, tres hombres y una mujer. Ambos hermanos sonrieron ligeramente e hicieron un gesto con la cabeza en señal de reverencia. Los alfa apenas y respondieron el gesto.

– El señor Kim es un socio de su padre, trátenlo bien a él y a su familia.

– No hay problema mamá –JiYong volvió a recorrer a todos los hermanos con la mirada antes de levantar la vista al escuchar el sonido del timbre.

– Ve a abrir Dami –la muchacha se levantó y un momento después con la mirada confundida y sujetándose del brazo de JungMin.

– Buenas noches –el alfa saludo a todos con una ligera sonrisa y sujetando firmemente la cintura de Dami.

– Pasa JungMin, siéntate –JiYong se pasó al asiento de alado para dejarle el suyo a su hermana.

– ¿Viene a...? –susurro bajito para que solo su hermana la escuchara.

– No lo sé, no me dijo nada de esto.

– Lamento la tardanza, pero quería que todo estuviera en orden –miro a Dami y la muchacha solo le interrogo con la mirada–. De hecho, me sorprende que haya más personas invitadas a esto.

– Es algo que se debe celebrar, no le vi mucho problema, lamento que tu familia no haya podido acompañarnos.

– No hay problema, en su momento podrán celebrar con nosotros.

– ¿JungMin?

– Señor Kwon, he venido a reclamar a mi omega, quiero casarme con ella tan pronto como sea posible –Dami se llevó las manos al rostro ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa y JiYong se rio emocionado sin poderlo evitar.

Podía sentir que su hermana quería abrazar con fuerza al alfa que iba a ser su esposo pero se contuvo para no dar esa clase de actos frente a personas que no conocía. Miro a sus padres que miraban con orgullo como su hermana había sido reclamada por un buen alfa, con un trabajo exitoso y de buena familia. Miro el mantel y se mordió los labios preguntándose si iban a estar así cuando SeungHyun fuese a pedirlo.

– Creo que es un buen momento para celebrar ¿Qué les parece si empezamos a comer? JiYong, ve pasando los platillos por favor –no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y empezó a pasar los platos llenos de comida a los hijos de la familia invitada.

Al terminar de comer los omegas empezaron a recoger la mesa, mientras los alfas iban a la habitación siguiente, y hablaron de todo lo que tenían que planear para la boda, la señora Kim incluso se aventuró a recomendarle algunas tiendas. JiYong se comprometió a salir acompañarla a ver todas las tiendas que quisiera y ayudarle a organizar todo.

* * *

JiYong miro los vestidos que se mostraban en la vitrina. Seguramente su hermana se iba a ver hermosa en cualquiera de ellos, con un largo velo blanco sobre su cabeza; la miro, se veía tan emocionada, su mirada brillaba mientras recorría las telas y decoraciones de cada uno de los vestidos.

Miro el otro lado de la tienda en donde estaban todos los trajes y no pudo evitar imaginar el momento en el que el fuese a escoger su traje. Haría que SeungHyun lo acompañara porque quería que fueran trajes que combinaran.

Tomo la mano de su hermana y ella volteo a verlo, él le sonrió emocionado–. No puedo creer que realmente estoy buscando por mi vestido de boda.

– Lo sé –ambos se rieron.

– Vamos, aún tengo que ir a ver la mantelería y las vajillas.

– ¿No vas a ver más vestidos?

– Quiero dejar eso al último, estoy segura de que eso es en lo que más me voy a tardar.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron viendo los folletos que hasta ahora llevaban. También tenían que ir a ver salones de fiesta porque JungMin había dicho que no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que fuera en la casa de su familia.

– ¿Entonces a dónde quieres ir ahora? –cerró el folleto que llevaba en la mano y miro a su hermana.

– Vamos a ver la mantelería, la señora Kim juro que en esta tienda tenían lo mejor de decoración –JiYong se río por la forma burlona en la que había hablado refiriéndose a la mujer–. De ahí deberíamos ir a comer ¿O prefieres comer en casa?

– No, ya que pudimos salir todo el día hay que aprovecharlo –Dami le dio la razón mientras entraban a la tienda.

JiYong se quedó viendo las telas que tenían de muestra cerca de la entrada, sintiendo la textura más que nada.

Escucho un ruido cerca y miro a su alrededor confundido pero al no ver nada siguió viendo las telas.

– Ey... Yongie –miro hacia la puerta, solo había dos personas en el mundo que le llamaban así en el mundo, y esa voz definitivamente no era de su hermana.

Reconoció los cabellos castaños que se asomaban por la puerta y se giró a ver a su hermana solo para comprobar que seguía hablando con la encargada y salió rápidamente de la tienda–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza.

– Ayer me dijiste que ibas a ver cosas con tu hermana para la boda, así que decidí robarte un momentito –JiYong soltó una risilla y le dejo un beso rápido en los labios.

– ¿Viniste solo?

– Claro que no, tengo que disimular en caso de que alguien me reconozca.

– ¿Con quién viniste?

– Con un amigo –el omega volvió a reír.

– ¿Ese que nunca me has querido presentar? –Seung asintió.

– ¿Quieres conocerlo? Esta afuera de la tienda –el menor miro a su hermana que seguía hablando por teléfono a un par de metros–. Vamos –tomo su mano disimuladamente y de igual manera lo saco de la tienda. Sonrió divertido pero se congeló en cuando vio a quien se estaban dirigiendo.

YoungBae se veía diferente a como lo recordaba, su mirada se notaba mucho más dura y seria, pero aun así no pudo ocultar la misma sorpresa que el sintió.

– Yongie, él es YoungBae, es un amigo cercano –ambos se miraron sin decir nada.

– Hola YoungBae –JiYong creyó que se le iba a ir la voz al decir su nombre.

– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos ya se conocían? –Seung intento sonar divertido pero en su voz se pudo notar la sospecha y ligero molestar que le causó la tensión en el ambiente.

– De hecho –fue todo lo que el alfa menor pudo contestar sin dejar de mirar a JiYong, quien se sentía cada vez más nervioso.

– Aquí estas –respiro cuando escucho la voz de Dami detrás de el–. YoungBae ¡Que sorpresa! Ha sido un muy buen tiempo desde la última vez que te vi –la omega no noto lo incómodo que era el ambiente.

– Lo sé nonna, son cosas que pasan, supongo.

– Comprendo, lo siento SeungHyun, hoy si no te puedo prestar a JiYong porque me está ayudando con mi boda, espero comprendas –JiYong miro inseguro al mayor que solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

– Esta bien, comprendo, de todas formas YoungBae y yo ya nos íbamos ¿Verdad? –el moreno asintió desviando la mirada.

– Bueno, entonces nos vamos que aún tenemos que ver algunas tiendas más.

– Nos vemos –iba a darse la vuelta para irse pero SeungHyun le sujeto el brazo para jalarlo a él y besarle la mejilla. Justo enfrente de YoungBae.

– Te llamo más tarde –asintió y fue junto con su hermana.

– ¿Seung estaba enojado? –Dami le paso uno de los folletos que le habían dado en la tienda.

– No ¿Por qué? –se quedó viendo el vestido que mostraba la cubierta del folleto.

– No sé, lo sentí un poco molesto.

JiYong negó sonriendo y entraron a la siguiente tienda en la que su hermana iba a pedir presupuestos.

* * *

SeungHyun no le había llamado desde que se habían encontrado en el centro comercial. Esa noche no pudo hablar con él porque había estado ocupado organizando todo con Dami, de hecho era lo único en lo que su familia se había concentrado. Dami era la primogénita y el que se casara era un evento importante.

Ese día sus padres habían salido con ella para ver algunas cosas que tenían que ver con la parte de la herencia que por ley iba a pasar a ser de su esposo. Él quería ir por la simple curiosidad de saber cómo era el proceso, y de paso intentar convencer a su padre que lo dejara a nombre de Dami, pero se quedó ahí.

Apenas se había sentado en el sillón para ver la televisión cuando escucho como empezaban a tocar el timbre de forma violenta. Se levantó de golpe sorprendido y fue rápido hasta la puerta.

– ¿Qué te paso? –soltó asustado y le abrió la puerta a un golpeado SeungHyun. Tenía sangre aun fresca en los labios y escurriéndole de la nariz, tenía raspones y golpes en prácticamente en todo el rostro–. Ven, siéntate, iré a buscar algo para limpiar esos golpes –corrió hasta el baño para buscar el botiquín que su madre tenía guardado ahí y volvió a la sala, donde SeungHyun seguía sentado donde lo había dejado mirando fijamente la pared–. ¿Qué te paso? –abrió el botiquín sacando el bote con motas de algodón en alcohol y tomándolo con las pequeñas pinzas para empezar a tocar uno de los golpes que tenía en la cien–. Lo siento –murmuro cuando el alfa soltó un siseo cuando el alcohol toco la herida–. ¿Hyunnie? ¿Me dirás que te paso?

– Porque nunca me habías dicho que te habías revolcado con YoungBae –el omega se congelo a un lado de él dejando caer las pinzas con las que sostenía el algodón.

– ¿Q-que?

– Te acostaste con YoungBae –la mirada llena de recelo de SeungHyun se posó sobre él, acusándolo silenciosamente y después levanto su mano rápidamente para sujetar su antebrazo con fuerza, haciendo que cerrara los ojos–. Te entregaste a el... te entregaste a él como una vil puta –se levantó del sillón jalándolo con él.

– SeungHyun –le miro herido–. Me estas lastimando –intento zafar su brazo del fuerte agarre pero Seung lo jalo con más fuerza–. ¡Suéltame!

– ¡Te acostaste con el!

– ¡CALLATE! –grito con todas sus fuerzas soltándose aun cuando sentía su cuerpo temblar del miedo. Miedo a que sus padres llegaran y escucharan a SeungHyun llamándolo puta, a que SeungHyun empezara a rechazarlo. A que todo eso pasara–. ¡Tú no sabes cómo fueron las cosas!

– ¿Saberlas? ¿Para qué? ¿Para saber cómo le abriste las piernas a mi amigo?

– SeungHyun... no fue así, te lo juro... yo no quería que eso pasara –se llevó las manos al rostro. Sentía la misma vergüenza que sintió hacía tres años cuando YoungBae lo dejo solo en su cama y el intentaba ocultar todo corriendo de un lado a otro–. Acababa de cumplir los quince SeungHyun, YoungBae era mi mejor amigo, era como mi hermano, y yo no pude controlarme, busque mis inhibidores pero no estaban ¿Crees que no me siento mal a ser una omega usado? ¿Un omega manchado? –el alfa desvió la mirada limpiándose la sangre aun húmeda del labio superior.

– Aun así... ¿Por qué...?

– ¿Por qué no dije nada? Mis padres me habrían echado a la calle, o abrían obligado a YoungBae a sacarse conmigo ¿Crees que quería eso? –alzo la mirada llena de lágrimas, su labio inferior temblando sin parar–. Nunca SeungHyun, quería llevarme eso hasta el día de mi muerte –se volvió a sentar en el sillón–. ¿Por qué tú de entre todos te tuviste que enterar? –volvió a esconder su rostro tras sus manos.

– ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –le miro desde arriba y a JiYong le pareció soberbia su mirada.

– Porque me ibas a odiar, me ibas a despreciar como lo estás haciendo ahora –subió sus pies al sillón y abrazo sus piernas–. Un omega que ya ha sido usado, un omega sucio ¿Qué futuro le puede esperar a un omega así? –soltó un sollozo lastimero abrazándose a sí mismo–. Deberías irte ya, mi familia no debe de tardar mucho –se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente con las manos.

– ¿No vas a decir nada más? –la voz del alfa sonó más grave que nunca.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga?

– ¡No sé! Algo –enterró sus dedos en su cabello desesperado, JiYong se acercó a él y tomo sus manos para que dejara de tirar de su cabello.

– No hay nada que pueda decir –apretó sus manos con fuerza–. Solo que desearía que eso nunca hubiese pasado.

– Eres mío –el alfa se soltó de sus manos y sujeto su rostro–. Eres mío. Solo mío.

– Soy tuyo –cerro los ojos y dejo que Seung lo besara. Un beso agresivo y posesivo que se deslizo por su barbilla y su cuello–. Soy tuyo –le rodeo el torso con los brazos y dejo que el mayor lo apretara contra el–. Soy tuyo.

* * *

Miro la casa de YoungBae. La última vez que había estado en ese lugar había sido un mes antes cuando lo invitaron a una fiesta, pero no se acercó ni le dirigió la palabra a YoungBae, y ahora venía a buscarlo.

Se acercó decidido a la puerta y toco el timbre. Inhalo y exhalo para tranquilizarse mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría–. ¡JiYong! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Vienes a despedirte de YoungBae?

– ¿Despedirme?

– Si... no me digas que no sabías que mis hijos se van a Inglaterra –la señora Dong se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

– No... no lo sabía –miro el piso y después volvió a ver a la omega.

– Bueno, lo importante es que estas aquí, está arriba terminando de hacer sus maletas, ya sabes donde es su habitación.

– Si... –avanzo hasta el pie de las escaleras y después volvió a ver a la mujer–. ¿No va a ir con nosotros?

– JiYong –le sonrió tiernamente–. Tú y YoungBae han sido amigos desde niños, no tengo porque estarlos vigilando –el menor asintió perdidamente.

Si tan solo la madre de YoungBae supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos dos seguramente no estuviese diciendo eso. Llego hasta la puerta que daba al cuarto de YoungBae y la abrió despacio, cerró los ojos, el olor de YoungBae era fuerte, pero por alguna razón ahora sentía cierto rechazo, las imágenes de lo que paso y como se sintió después de eso permitió que las feromonas del alfa no le afectaran, el recuerdo de SeungHyun también le ayudo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –la voz del alfa resonó en la habitación. Él lo miro y prácticamente corrió hasta el para empujarlo tomándolo por sorpresa y provocando que retrocediera dos pasos, JiYong lo empujo de nuevo e intento golpearlo pero no logro alcanzarlo

– ¿Porque lo hiciste?

YoungBae frunció el ceño y le sujeto ambos brazos para impedir que siguiera soltando golpes y manotazos que apenas y llegaron a tocarlo–. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –el omega tomo aire para empujarlo de nuevo.

– ¡¿Por qué le dijiste a SeungHyun lo que paso?! ¡¿No podías quedarte callado?! –la mano que se estampó contra su boca le impidió seguir hablando. YoungBae se le acercó apretando más el agarre y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

– Ve bajando la voz si no quieres que te calle de otra manera –JiYong le sostuvo la mirada aun a pesar del escalofrío que le recorrió al escuchar el peligroso tono de voz del que en algún momento fue su mejor amigo–. Yo no le Iba a decir nada a SeungHyun, pero me insistió tanto que me harte y le dije todo lo que paso–Ji apretó los ojos cuando se le dificultó respirar por el agarre, el mayor lo soltó después de un rato cuando estuvo seguro de que el omega no iba a seguir gritando.

– Aun así... pudiste decirle otra cosa, cualquier cosa menos lo que paso –YoungBae soltó una ligera risa sarcástica.

– ¿Tú crees que SeungHyun se iba a creer otra cosa? Parece idiota pero no lo es JiYong –el menor bajo la mirada apretando los puños.

– Aun así... aun así pudiste haberle dicho algo... cualquier cosa... todo menos lo que paso ese día...

– No pienso mentir por ti, dije lo que paso y ya –YoungBae se dio la vuelta y volvió revisar las cosas que tenía en la cama–. Vete JiYong. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré ahora, no te quiero cerca de mí, mucho menos ahora que me costaste una pelea absurda por un alfa celoso.

– ¿Por qué eres tan insensible? Lo que paso fue culpa de ambos, no sólo mía.

– Estoy asumiendo mi responsabilidad y evitando otro incidente –cerró su maleta y JiYong se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas? –se tomó un momento para observarlo. Tenía golpes en la cara como los que tenía SeungHyun el día anterior, pero también pudo ver otros que parecían tener más tiempo.

– Yo espero que para siempre.

– Para siempre...

– Vete JiYong, tu sabes perfectamente que es lo mejor –ambos se miraron fijamente–. Un alfa y un omega no pueden ser amigos.

– Tú no eras mi amigo. Tú eras mi hermano –el menor sintió un nudo en la garganta y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más antes de que se rompiera delante de él. Pero una parte de él tenía que admitir que quería abrazarlo, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas como solía hacerlo antes, que todo volviera a ser lo de antes.

– ¿JiYong? ¿Ya te vas? –la señora Dong se acercó y él se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

– Si señora, debo llegar a ayudar con la comida... lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo.

– Esta bien cariño, salúdame a tu madre –la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dejo ir.

JiYong camino con la mirada fija en él puso, no podía creer que después de tanto aun le doliera lo diferente que era el trato de YoungBae con él. Era como si todos los años que habían pasado juntos simplemente hubieran desaparecido.

El suspiro que iba a soltar se quedó atorado en su garganta cuando sintió como jalaban violentamente su brazo–. ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?!

– ¿Hyunnie? –el alfa tenía la respiración agitada y le miraba furioso.

– ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?!

– ¿Me estas siguiendo?

– ¡Contesta! –tiro de su brazo haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

– ¡Fui a reclamarle por haberte dicho lo que paso! –se soltó del agarre–. Y no vuelvas a hacer eso –miro disimuladamente alrededor para verificar que nadie los estuviera viendo.

– ¿No pensabas decírmelo nunca? –JiYong no pudo contestar–. Vámonos –le sujeto de la mano.

– Espera –hizo peso para evitar que siguieran caminando–. Sé que hice mal al no decirte nada pero... –miro el piso–. Tu eres mi alfa, y solo te pertenezco a ti –se acercó a él y le beso en los labios–. Perdóname.

SeungHyun desvió la mirada y frunció ligeramente el ceño de esa forma que el tanto adoraba–. Eres mío –soltó en voz baja–. Di que eres mío.

– Soy tuyo –le beso la punta de la nariz–. ¿Vamos por un helado?

– ¿Solos? ¿Sin vigilancia? –el omega asintió y entrelazo sus dedos.

* * *

El gran día de Dami llego y él estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Sonrió durante toda la ceremonia, de inicio a fin junto con ella.

Pero hubo algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ese momento, Dami se iba a ir con su esposo y él se iba a quedar con sus padres. No tenía ningún problema con vivir con ellos, el problema era su madre. Ella solía dividir su atención entre ambos, educándolos de cómo debían comportarse para poder ser reclamados por un buen alfa, regañándolo por querer hacer cosas que no le correspondían. Ahora que Dami no estaba ahí ella iba a concentrar toda su atención en el.

Y más importante aun, ahora que Dami no estaba iba a ser más difícil poder ver a SeungHyun.

Las cosas habían continuado igual entre ambos, sentía a su alfa, porque ahora lo llamaba así, suyo, más celoso y posesivo, pero de alguna manera le gustaba, siempre y cuando no se comportara agresivo como lo había hecho aquel día en que se fue a despedir de YoungBae. SeungHyun se lo prometió, que jamás le iba a volver a poner un dedo encima, y lo cumplió.

SeungHyun a lo mucho una hora saliendo de clases y después volvía a casa donde su madre lo esperaba para enseñarle como debía comportarse para cuando un alfa fuera a reclamarlo. Tenía dos años para educarlo bien antes de que cumpliera la edad mínima.

Hyunnie: ¿ _Quieres venir a mi casa?_

_JiYong:_ _¿Ahora?_

_Hyunnie:_ _Si, ahora, mi madre salió así que tengo la casa sola._

_Anda, paso por ti y compramos pizza._

_JiYong:_ _Mis padres no están_

_No se..._

_Hyunnie:_ _Anda_

_Paso por ti en un rato._

Suspiro. Esa era una razón por las que extrañaba a Dami, ella solía excusarlo con sus padres al salir con SeungHyun pero ahora era más dócil, y con lo posesivo que se había vuelto Seung era prácticamente imposible decirle que no a algo.

Se arregló un poco y se cambió de ropa por algo deportivo, tenía que pensar en una excusa para salir y el salir a correr le parecía la mejor. Un omega siempre debía verse bien así que no creí que se molestaran por ir a ejercitarse. Se puso una sudadera ligera porque los días eran cálidos y las noches aun eran frescas.

Apenas termino de escribir el recado para sus padres cuando escucho el timbre sonando un par de veces.

– ¿Ya estás listo? –SeungHyun lo miro de arriba abajo.

– Si –cerro la puerta detrás de él tanteando las llaves en su bolsillo–. ¿Qué?

– ¿Vas a ir así? –le siguió.

– Sí, tengo que dar mentiras para ir contigo y esta fue mi excusa –caminaron y cuando se alejaron de la zona residencial JiYong se sujetó de su brazo para caminar juntos de esa manera–. ¿Qué quieres comprar para comer?

– Pizza ¿Qué quieres comer tú? –le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

– Pizza está bien, con champiñones –sonrió al sentir el beso sobre su cabeza.

– La mitad con champiñones ¿Bien? –el menor asintió.

Pasaron a comprar pizza al local en donde a SeungHyun le gustaba y fueron directo a la casa del mayor–. Hyunnie ¿Por qué nunca he conocido a tu padre? Es decir, tampoco es que conozco a tu madre pero...

– Yongie –sintió como Seung le sujeto de la cintura–. Sabes que hay cosas que no se deben preguntar ¿Verdad?

– Pero...

– Un buen omega lo sabe ¿Verdad? –el castaño volteo a verlo. SeungHyun jamás había usado su raza como pretexto para prohibirle algo–. ¿Verdad?

– Si... pero...

– ¿Qué película quieres ver? –le soltó y fue hasta el estante en donde tenían todas las películas, JiYong se ahogó un suspiro y fue a su lado para ver todas las cajas que seguían sacando.

Pusieron una película cualquiera y se sentaron lado a lado en la habitación del mayor. El omega no perdió el tiempo y busco acurrucarse a un lado del otro, respirando su aroma. Casi ni miro la película al estar cerrando los ojos simplemente disfrutando de estar con él.

A mitad de la película y con poco menos de la mitad de la pizza en la caja, sintió los dedos de SeungHyun tomar su barbilla y levantar su cabeza para besarlo despacio.

Sintió que se derretía cuando sus labios empezaron a frotarse despacio contra los suyos, el sabor de su boca era más fuerte que el de la salsa y los pepperoni de la pizza, y cuando sus lenguas se frotaron inmediatamente abrió mas su boca y la succiono gustoso, sintiendo como los dedos de una de las manos de Seung subían por su muslo lentamente haciéndole cosquillas.

– Eres hermoso –se separaron y el alfa le beso la punta de la nariz mientras la mano que subía por su pierna se afianzaba a su cadera–. ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos cómodos en la cama? –se levantó y JiYong lo miro desde abajo antes de checar su celular.

– Solo un rato ¿Esta bien? –se levantó y espero a que el mayor se acostara en su cama para después acomodarse a su lado, su espalda pegada a su pecho. el continuo con su atención en la película sintiendo como SeungHyun le besaba la nuca despacio, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos para disfrutar más plenamente de las sensaciones, especialmente cuando sentía su lengua acariciarle despacio y sus dedos acariciándole la piel debajo de la camisa lentamente.

Soltó un pequeño quejido cuando la misma mano que acariciaba su estómago bajaba por su pierna lentamente, apretándole los muslos y después subiendo hasta su vientre.

Se levantó de golpe cuando sintió que paso su mano superficialmente por su entrepierna lentamente–. Espera.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Creo que... quizás debería irme ya –le dio la espalda y sintió como Seung se sentaba a su lado.

– ¿Te molesta que te toque?

– No, sabes que no... es solo que –JiYong se quedó mirando el piso–. De verdad quiero esperar.

– ¿Esperar a que? –Seung inclino la cabeza mirándolo confundido.

– A casarnos.

El alfa se rio suavemente–. Creí que pensabas que un omega era libre de conocer la sexualidad antes del matrimonio.

– Lo creo, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, estoy decidiendo esperar –subió las piernas y las cruzo sobre la cama–. Además, con lo que paso antes... de verdad quiero estar contigo de la forma correcta.

– ¿Y cuál es la forma correcta? –estiro su mano para acariciarle los cabellos castaños–. ¿Acaso estar con tu alfa no es la forma correcta?

– Lo correcto para mi seria que esperáramos, ya tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, no veo porque no podamos esperar más, después de todo dijiste que nos ibas a casar apenas cumpliera los dieciocho ¿No? –se inclinó y le beso el brazo por encima de la playera para después apoyarse sobre él.

– ¿Te metiste con YoungBae pero no puedes entregarte a mí? –JiYong se irguió y le miro herido sin decir nada.

– No... pero... –desvío la mirada nervioso mientras apretaba sus piernas–. No quie...–SeungHyun le sujeto de los hombros y lo lanzó a la cama.

– ¿Eres mío? –le miró fijamente y el omega asintió asustado–. Entonces se mío de verdad.

– Pero...

– ¿Prefieres ser de otro antes que ser mío? –JiYong tembló cuando los ojos de SeungHyun le miraron fijamente y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

– No estoy en celo.

– No importa, estés o no en celo no es importante para mí –el omega desvío la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

– Promete que no vas a ser violento –SeungHyun sonrió victorioso mirándolo desde arriba y tiro de su camisa para quitársela y admirar por primera vez su pecho blanco desnudo.

– Tú vas a ser el que ruegue porque lo haga más fuerte –Ji cerro los ojos y dejo que lo siguiera desnudando.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar cuando las manos de Seung se deslizaron por las partes más privadas de su cuerpo. En algún momento, cuando sus manos se pasearon por el interior de sus muslos–. S–Seung...

– ¿Qué pasa? –abrió los ojos para verlo. Todo su cuerpo empezó a ponerse caliente y su respiración se agito.

– Hyunnie –volvió a cerrar los ojos y jadeo cuando sintió sus labios sobre su ombligo, subiendo despacio por su abdomen–. Espera...

– Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien –JiYong soltó un gemido más fuerte cuando su lengua acaricio uno de sus pezones obscuros y enterró sus dedos en el cabello negro de SeungHyun.

– Espera... espera, tus padres...

– Mi madre no vendrá en un buen rato, tranquilo –succiono con fuerza y después le mordió. El omega apretó las sabanas con sus manos dejando que los besos y mordidas subieran por su cuello y después por su barbilla hasta volver a besarlo despacio.

JiYong le rodeo los hombros y enredo sus piernas con las de el para pegar sus cuerpos–. Hyunnie –le beso la mejilla cariñosamente y le miro a los ojos–. Te quiero –Seung le sonrió y le beso la frente antes de moverse y frotarse contra él.

El menor creyó que la fricción contra la tela de los jeans seria incomoda pero la sensación le resulto tan reconfortante que no pudo evitar gemir con más fuerza y retorcerse bajo la atenta mirada del mayor.

JiYong le miro con los ojos dilatados y volvió a decir su nombre inhalando el aire en el que sus olores se mezclaban y después sintió como SeungHyun se abría los pantalones dejando libre su erección. El omega bajo la mirada para ver como el pene duro y húmedo descansaba en su vientre bajo a un lado de su propia erección, y no resistió las ganas de rodearlo con una de sus manos.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía. En sus momentos a solas, lejos de los ojos curiosos, había tocado a SeungHyun con el fin de ayudarlo a liberar algo de la tensión sexual que siempre parecía rodearlos, y disfrutaba de sentirlo entre sus manos, escucharlo gruñir y jadear mientras le besaba el cuello y lograr que acabara.

Le hacía sentir extrañamente poderoso. Y también orgulloso.

– Estas todo mojado –sintió los dedos de Seung rozando su ano dilatado y lubricado, y rogo en su mente que introdujera sus dedos–. ¿Estás listo?

– Tómame –sostuvo sus piernas por las rodillas, exponiéndose por completo–. Por favor, entra en mi... no puedo mas –SeungHyun sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba de excitación al ver el pequeño cuerpo debajo de el así, al ver sus ojos dilatados rogándole que lo poseyera, su cara y todo su cuerpo sonrosado cubierto de sudor.

Soltó un jadeo ronco y tomo su pene con una mano para alinear la punta contra la entrada caliente y se introdujo de golpe haciendo chocar sus caderas.

JiYong soltó un grito y se arqueo extasiado sintiendo como SeungHyun se movía violentamente_. Si... si –apretó los hombros aun cubiertos por la camisa e hizo la cabeza a un lado, ofreciendo la piel de su cuello–. Hyunnie.

– Dilo más –gruño el alfa sintiendo las gotas de sudor cayendo hasta el pecho del menor–. ¡Dilo más!

– ¡H-Hyunnie! –le rodeo la cadera con las piernas–. M-más... más fuerte –apretó las sabanas con fuerza–. ¡Mas! Mas adentro, más –estiro sus brazos y se aferró a su espalda.

– Voy a anudar –le susurró al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

– N-no –le sujeto el rostro con fuerza–. No... por favor –le beso los labios entre gemidos–. Promete... que lo harás cuando nos casemos –se arqueo soltando un chillido–. Lo harás para darme un bebé.

– Mierda... si... si, vas a darme muchos hijos –tomo las pequeñas caderas y las alzo para poder moverse con más fuerza, estampando su pelvis y produciendo un sonido húmedo. Apretó los ojos y gimió con fuerza viniéndose en el interior del menor quien soltó un grito mientras temblaba.

Seung se sostuvo viendo como JiYong jadeaba y se quedó mudo cuando le vio sonreír–. Hyunnie –cerro los ojos cuando sintió las manos de su omega acariciar sus majillas–. Mi Hyunnie –el mayor le sonrió y se recostó sobre él.

– Mi Yongie. Mi Yongie. Mío y solo mío.

JiYong lo abrazo contra su pecho soltando una risilla–. Mi Hyunnie.


	2. Tradiciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Tradiciones**

– No te muevas –JiYong se ahogó la risilla que quería salía de sus labios mientras volvía a pegar su espalda a la cabecera de la cama. Las sabanas obscuras eran lo único que le cubrían mientras SeungHyun le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, sentado frente a él con su cuadernillo de dibujo apoyado en una de sus piernas.

– ¿Me dejaras ver? –sonrió viendo su mirada concentrada, alzándola en vistazos rápidos, mientras movía su lápiz.

– No si te sigues moviendo –el omega no pudo resistir reír.

– Ya casi acabo, ya puedes cambiar de posición si estás cansado –JiYong lo obedeció y se estiro en la cama, asegurándose de cubrirse bien con las sabanas.

– Déjame ver –Seung no volteo a verlo, solo siguió moviendo su lápiz–. ¿Puedo ver? –el alfa lo miro y soltó un suspiro levantándose de su silla para ir a su lado y enseñarle el dibujo. JiYong tomo el cuaderno entre sus manos admirando cada línea y sombreado de sí mismo en el papel.

– ¿Te gusta? –Seung se agacho y le beso la cabeza.

– Me encanta –se lo regreso y Seung se levantó cerrando el cuaderno de nuevo. El menor empezó a buscar su ropa regada alrededor de la cama.

– Quédate un rato más.

– No puedo Hyunnie, hoy mis padres tienen cena con los Kim y mi hermana va a estar ahí desde temprano, quiero estar con ella un rato, y además mañana voy a ir a la universidad para sacar ficha –SeungHyun le miro.

– ¿De verdad sigues con eso?

– No lo digas de esa manera –termino de ponerse su camisa y lo rodeo con sus brazos–. Siento que no te hace feliz.

– Preferiría que nos casáramos y te quedaras en casa –correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y enterró su nariz en su cabello.

– Pero si nos vamos a casar, es solo cuestión de meses para que cumpla los dieciocho, pero yo voy a seguir estudiando –sonrió pegando su rostro a su pecho–. Te quiero, ya me voy.

– Hey, hey, hey –lo jalo y empezó a dejarle varios besos en los labios–. Mis besos de despedida –JiYong se rio sujetándole por las mejillas y juntado sus labios–. Te acompaño hasta la parada –el omega sonrió y se sujetó de su brazo.

JiYong siempre agradecía que en el área residencial no vivía nadie relacionado con su familia porque así podía ir pegado a SeungHyun sin importarle las miradas de la gente. Hablaban sin parar mientras caminaban a su propio ritmo y se despedían con un beso cuando el autobús que llevaba al menor llegaba. JiYong no podía ser más feliz.

A veces le parecía irreal que su vida fuese así, a punto de terminar la preparatoria, a punto de presentar exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, a punto de cumplir la edad legal para poder casarse con su alfa. Se apachurro en su asiento en el autobús cubriéndose el rostro. Casarse con SeungHyun se había vuelto su fantasía. Tener sus hijos también. Claro que primero iban a tener que esperar a que el terminara de estudiar, y quizás que encontrara un trabajo.

Se bajó del autobús y camino a pasos rápidos hasta su casa y se emocionó cuando vio el auto de JungMin estacionado en la acera de enfrente, haciendo que corriera hasta la casa.

– ¡Estoy en casa! –se quitó los zapatos y fue hasta la sala en donde su hermana y su esposo estaban hablando con su madre.

– Yongie –Dami se levantó y recibió a su hermano con un beso y un abrazo.

– Anda, date prisa que no falta mucho para que llegue tu padre –su madre le miro desde el sillón.

– ¿Puede venir Dami conmigo? –miro a JungMin–. Por favor –el alfa suspiro y asintió haciendo que los dos hermanos se apresuraran escaleras arriba.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –soltó la omega cuando estuvieron en la seguridad de la habitación de su hermano–. No me digas que estabas con SeungHyun.

– Si –sonrió apenado abriendo su closet y empezando a sacar lo que iba a usar en la cena.

– Tu y el... –JiYong cerro el closet y se apoyó contra las puertas de este asintiendo–. Por dios, JiYong, eso...

– Lo sé, lo sé, sé que no debí hacerlo pero... Dami –fue a sentarse a un lado de ella–, lo quiero, de verdad, de verdad lo quiero. Vamos a casarnos y a formar una familia.

– Oh Yongie... ¿Estás seguro?

– Claro que estoy seguro.

– ¿Pero no me habías dicho que querías estudiar y trabajar?

– Si y lo he hablado con él, parece un poco rehúyete a la idea pero sé que no me lo va a impedir, él me quiere y sé que me dejara hacerlo –Dami le miro no muy convencida pero asintió.

– Solo promete que no vas a dejar que te trate mal. Nunca –JiYong asintió haciendo que su cabello se moviera de un lado a otro–. Y cámbiate, no creo que quieras hacer enojar a mamá –ambos se rieron y siguieron hablando mientras se arreglaban.

– ¿Entonces ni piensas embarazarte? –Dami movió sus piernas adelante y hacia atrás.

– Hemos hablado mucho de eso últimamente y queremos esperar un poco más... bueno, el –desvió a mirada con un suspiro–. Pero queremos tener un buen capital para cuando lleguen, que no les falte nada y que puedan tener una buena educación.

– Comprendo, eso es bueno ¿Cuántos quieres tener?

– ¡Todos los que vengan! –JiYong se rio con fuerza terminando de arreglar su cabello.

– Todos me llamaran tío JiYong –se volteo para verla–. Listo, vamos.

Cuando bajaron su padre y los Kim ya estaban abajo–. Buenas noches –ambos hermanos hicieron una pequeña reverencia a la familia.

Los hijos de la familia Kim seguían siendo serios y apenas les dirigieron la mirada, ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a eso que apenas y le dieron importancia–. Deberíamos pasar ya a la mesa, ya tengo todo listo, JiYong ayúdame a poner la mesa.

– Yo también te ayudare mamá.

– Oh no Dami, hoy tú vienes como invitada, ve a sentarte con tu esposo –la mujer no le permitió llevarle la contraria y se llevó a su hijo a la cocina para que le ayudara con todo.

En un momento las tres familias, contando con que Dami ya tenía la suya propia, estaban reunidos en la mesa en la que hablaba mayormente los adultos.

– HyunBin, tu padre me dijo que ya entraste a trabajar a un buena empresa –la señora Kwon miro al mayor del hijo de los Kim.

– Llevo un tiempo ahí para ser más exactos –el muchacho respondió tan serio como pudo.

– Ah, estoy seguro de que pronto te abrirás paso justo como tu padre ¿Y tú WooBin? Ya terminaste tus estudios ¿Verdad?

– Si, acabo de entrar a un bufete de abogados –WooBin dejo los cubiertos a un lado para tomar su vaso mientras miraba a la mujer–. No es la gran cosa, llevo un par de casos solamente.

– Ah, pero seguramente eres un muchachito brillante.

– Prácticamente ya gano los casos que lleva –la madre del muchacho lo miro orgullosa.

– Como puede ver mi hijo tiene todo para darle una buena vida a su hijo –el señor Kim sonrió y el menor de los Kwon empezó a ver de un lado a otro confundido.

– Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que WooBin cuidara bien de JiYong.

– ¿P-perdón? ¿A qué se refiere? –JiYong miro a su madre y a su padre.

– La familia Kim ha expresado su deseo de emparentar con nosotros Ji –el omega se sintió mareado de repente–. Y nosotros hemos aceptado su propuesta. Tu matrimonio con WooBin ya está preparado.

– Pero...

– JiYong, no seas grosero por favor, deberías estar agradecido que un alfa como WooBin ha demostrado su interés en ti –el castaño apretó la mandíbula y después miro al alfa frente a él, él le regreso la mirada serio.

– Deberíamos brindar para celebrar la unión de las familias –la señora Kim alzó la voz al notar lo pesado que se había vuelto el ambiente y su madre acepto de inmediato levantándose para ir por una botella de vino.

JiYong apretó la tela de su pantalón debajo de la mesa entendiendo que tenían todo preparado desde hacía tiempo y después miro a Dami, su hermana solo pudo mirarlo con algo de pena sin saber que decirle y busco la mano de su hermano menor para apretarla con fuerza.

– Lo siento –susurro despacito mientras los mayores servían y chocaban sus copas. JiYong se quedó viendo la mesa sin saber qué hacer.

Inmediatamente pensó en SeungHyun. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar con ellos? alzo la mirada para ver a WooBin quien estaba mirando a los demás sin prestarle la mínima atención–. Disculpen –se levantó lo más tranquilo posible y salió rumbo al baño, alcanzando a escuchar como su madre lo excusaba diciendo algo de la emoción.

Se encerró en medio baño de la planta baja y se mojó el rostro frente al espejo. Aun se sentía mareado así que bajo la tapa del retrete y se sentó ahí cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a el? ¿Por qué cuando SeungHyun y el ya habían planeado una vida juntos?

Se cubrió los labios con los dedos y cerró los ojos. No podía casarse.

– ¿JiYong? –dio un respingo escuchando como tocaban la puerta. Se levantó y se pegó a esta–. ¿Es todo bien? –cerro los ojos escuchando a voz de Dami.

– No me quiero casar.

– No sé qué decirte.

– No me quiero casar Dami, no con él, yo tengo a SeungHyun –cerro los ojos sintiendo los ojos húmedos.

– Shh, ni digas su nombre, alguien te puede escuchar.

– ¿Qué hago? Dime que hago por favor... no puedo casarme con el... Seung... tengo que hablar con Seung –abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que su hermana casi cayera.

– No. no. no puedes hablar con el ahora. Piensa en que pasaría –el menor le miro con lágrimas en los ojos y la omega solo pudo atraerlo hacia ella en un abrazo–. Claro que tienes que hablar con él pero no ahora –le acaricio el cabello despacio–. Tienes que volver por ahora, tienes que... ellos van a sospechar que algo está pasando, ya sabes cómo es mama, si ellos descubren algo...

– Lo sé, lo sé –fue hasta el lavaba y volvió a mojarse la cara–. Me van a querer alejar de el ¿Verdad? –Dami asintió mientras veía como se secaba el rostro–. Crees... ¿Crees que pueda lograr convencerlos? Si les hablo de él, de que me quiere ¿Crees que pueda...?

– Si les dices que ya estuviste con él puede ser tu perdición, pueden alejarte de él y... –JiYong negó y tomo sus manos para que no siguiera hablando.

– Volvamos –Dami asintió y se tomaron de la mano volviendo al comedor, en donde todos se le quedaron viendo un segundo antes de seguir hablando.

– ¿Quieres que hagamos una celebración para dar a conocer tu compromiso? –la señora Kim le miro emocionada y su madre se apresuró a contestar por él. Los patriarcas de cada familia solo miraban a todos sin decir nada mientras seguían tomando vino. JiYong se quedó en silencio sin mirar a nadie.

* * *

SeungHyun esperaba impaciente en el mismo parque de siempre, no tenía paciencia y ese día se le había ocurrido llegar antes. En sus manos sostenía las llaves del auto que al fin podía usar porque haba sacado el permiso. Ahora iba a poder llevar a JiYong a donde quisiera, si se ponían bien de acuerdo incluso podía llevarlo fuera de la ciudad, a uno de las ciudades vecinas.

JiYong.

Le había llamado la noche anterior y aun cuando su voz sonó tranquila durante la corta charla que tuvieron él pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien. Algo le decía que no estaba bien.

Apoyo su espalda en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente mientras sonreía, el aroma de JiYong cada vez más cerca. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio al castaño acercándose lentamente hacia él.

– Hyunnie –Seung espero el sentir el abrazo de siempre con el que lo recibía pero en lugar de eso tomo su distancia, sin mirarlo.

– ¿Qué pasa Yongie? –estiro su mano para alcanzar la del menor pero este no la apretó como lo hacía siempre.

– Ya... ya no vamos a poder estar juntos –la ligera sonrisa de SeungHyun desapareció de inmediato.

– ¿De que estas hablando? –apretó con más fuerza la pequeña mano.

– Me van a casar –Ji alzó la mirada llena de lágrimas, Seung siguió sin entender–. La cena de ayer era para presentarme con el alfa con el que me van a casar –SeungHyun trago saliva despacio sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando–. Es el hijo de un amigo cercano de mi padre... ellos dicen que es un buen partido para mí, que cuidara bien de mi...

– No puedes estar diciendo esto –el omega intento soltarse de su mano pero SeungHyun no lo dejo–. No puedes estar diciendo esto, no cuando ayer estuvimos hablando de casarnos.

– Entiéndeme... mis padres...

– A mí no me importan ellos, me importas tu ¿Qué hay de nosotros? –el labio inferior de JiYong tembló y cerró los ojos dolido–. Voy a hablar con tus padres, voy a reclamarte, eres mi omega y no voy a dejar que intenten apartarte de mí.

– SeungHyun –el más alto tomo con ambas manos y negó suavemente–. Hyunnie –el mayor sonrió al escuchar el apodo que casi se había convertido en su nombre y rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo.

– Todo va a estar bien –le acaricio la espalda despacio–. Nadie nos va a separar, tranquilo –le beso la cabeza.

* * *

– Espera aquí, por favor –miro a SeungHyun mientras apagaba el auto–. Iré a ver si mi padre te puede recibir.

– ¿No sería mejor si entramos los dos juntos? No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar tu familia ¿Qué tal si ya no te dejan salir? –JiYong bajo la mirada y asintió inseguro bajando del auto.

– Espera aquí, si no está mi madre te dejare entrar –Seung asintió apoyándose en la pared y viendo como el menor entraba–. ¡¿Mamá?!

– Tu madre salió a comprar algunas cosas para la cena –dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de su padre y se llevó una mano al pecho–. ¿Pasa algo? Estas pálido.

– Papá... yo...

– JiYong, soy tu padre, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

– Hay... hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas... él es Choi SeungHyun... es importante para mi... yo... no sé cómo decirte esto –su padre le miro confundido y él fue a la puerta para abrirla un poco. Seung se asomó y después entro por completo encarando al señor Kwon quien miraba fijamente a su hijo–. ¿Podemos hablar?

El mayor no dijo nada y avanzo hasta el despacho abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar primero a ambos. SeungHyun entro sin decir nada pero miro firmemente al padre de JiYong–. Díganme ¿De qué quieren que hablemos?

– Padre... yo...

– Vengo a pedir a su hijo –soltó de golpe haciendo que el menor volteara a verlo asustado–. Vengo a exigir mi derecho como su alfa de reclamarlo y casarme con él.

JiYong quiso encogerse hasta desaparecer cuando su padre le miró fijamente, interrogándolo silenciosamente–. He de suponer que tú sabes que JiYong ya ha sido pedido.

– Lo sé, es por eso que he venido a hablar con usted –Seung sintió la mano del castaño apretando su mano, presintiendo lo que iba a decir–. Su hijo y yo hemos mantenido una relación desde hace tres años, hemos planeado una vida juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, y ustedes de un momento a otro le han dicho que debe casarse con alguien.

– Nosotros sabemos lo que es mejor para nuestro hijo.

– ¿Y lo que JiYong quiere no le parece importante? –el señor Kwon entrecerró los ojos y después miro a su hijo.

– ¿Tienes algo que decir JiYong?

– Yo... –el omega trago saliva despacio y asintió–. Me quiero casar con el papá... el... el especial para mí, sé que él es mi alfa, lo puedo sentir –el hombre suspiro y se cubrió los ojos con una mano–. ¿Papá?

– SeungHyun ¿Verdad? ¿Puedes dejarnos a mi hijo y a mi hablar a solas? –Seung rodeo con su brazo la cintura de JiYong dando una negativa, pero la mirada de este le hizo obedecer la petición de su padre–. Ven aquí JiYong –el castaño obedeció y se sentó junto su padre en una de las sillas–. JiYong ¿Comprendes lo que has hecho? ¿El haber estado teniendo una relación sin darle conocimientos a nosotros tus padres? ¿Exponiéndote al peligro y a la deshonra? –JiYong cerró los ojos recordando lo que había pasado con YoungBae, lo que había pasado con SeungHyun. Si su padre se enterara–. JiYong –la voz firme de su padre le hizo salir de sus pensamientos–. Eres mi hijo y sabes que jamás te obligaría hacer algo que no quisieras, jamás rechazaste a WooBin y se veía que aceptabas sus pláticas...

– Eso... –desvió la mirada–. A veces tenia cosas interesantes que decir, también sus hermanos, no solo el, y Dami y yo siempre los escuchábamos durante las cenas –miro a su padre de nuevo–. Pero eso no significa nada.

– ¿Y SeungHyun que significa?

– El... el me hace feliz papá, hemos hablado y también está de acuerdo con que termine de estudiar, hemos hablado de que aun cuando nos casemos yo voy a poder seguir estudiando... lo quiero –el alfa soltó un suspiro.

– Tu madre no va a estar feliz cuando se entere de esto –los ojos de JiYong se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo a su padre.

– ¡Oh dios! ¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo! ¡El mejor!

– Basta, basta, compórtate –hizo que se separara de el–. Ahora ve por SeungHyun, tengo que hablar con ambos –el omega no perdió el tiempo y se levantó para ir a buscar al mayor y tiro de su brazo para que entrara rápidamente al despacho.

SeungHyun no necesito preguntarle nada a JiYong, la expresión en su rostro le decía todo y el no pudo evitar sonreír también–. Vengan acá –el señor Kwon se levantó para mirar a ambos fijamente–. SeungHyun, mi hijo me ha dicho la relación que han mantenido durante estos años, cosa que sinceramente no me hace feliz. JiYong se expuso a un riesgo que pudo haber tenido consecuencias irreversibles, sin embargo acepto que hayas venido a reclamarlo y claro que doy mi bendición para su matrimonio.

– Gracias señor, le aseguro que su hijo va a ser muy feliz, solo esperaremos a que cumpla...

– Esa es otra cosa de la que quiero que hablemos –le interrumpió–. JiYong también me dijo que tú estás de acuerdo con que el termine sus estudios y una carrera.

– Así es señor...

– Bueno, la única condición que pongo para que se casen es que sea después de que JiYong se haya graduado.

– Ah... ¿Perdón? –parpadeo confundido y JiYong a su lado inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

– Supongo que no tienes ningún problema con ella ¿Verdad? Lo hago para no poder en peligro los planes que ambos tienen, si se casan después querrán tener hijos y eso definitivamente interferiría con los planes que ya tienen.

– Bueno... si lo pones de esa manera –ji miro a Seung preguntándole con la mirada.

– Esta bien... no importa cuanto tenga que esperar por estar con él, mientras usted nos de su bendición y nos prometa que voy a poder casarme con él no hay ningún problema.

– Entonces solo me queda pedirte que sigas cuidando de mi hijo.

Escucharon como llamaban a la puerta y se giraron a ver como se asomaba ligeramente la señora Kwon–. Ah, aquí están, llegue hace un momento y me sorprendió no ver a nadie –miro a SeungHyun.

– Ven aquí –el señor Kwon llamo a su esposa–. JiYong quiere presentarte a alguien.

– ¿A quién? –fue hasta donde estaba su esposo sin quitarle la mirada a SeungHyun.

– A su alfa.

– ¿Qué? –la mujer vio a ambos shoqueada.

– Mamá... él es Choi SeungHyun... ah... el vino a pedirme... y papá acepto –JiYong sujeto con fuerza la mano del mayor quien sintiendo lo nervioso que estaba, así que se pegó más a él.

– ¿Pero...? ¿Entonces qué pasa con WooBin? Ya le habíamos dado nuestra palabra a los Kim, no podemos romper su compromiso así como así –la omega miro a su esposa aun sin poder creerlo.

– Estoy seguro de que ellos podrán entender las razones, después de todo es nuestra naturaleza quien nos dice a quién debemos elegir.

– Pero aun así... ya estábamos planeando todo para anunciar su compromiso, ya incluso lo hablamos con algunas personas.

– La decisión ya está tomada –el señor Kwon endureció su mirada y la mujer solo puedo bajar la mirada–. Ellos se casaran.

JiYong soltó un suspiro aliviado y miro a SeungHyun, quien le sonrió–. Termina pronto tu carrera para que podamos casarnos –susurro para que solo ellos dos pudieran escucharlo.

– Me esforzare mucho –se apoyó a en su brazo y después miro a su madre, quien lo miraba fijamente de forma desaprobatoria. No le pudo contener la mirada mucho tiempo y la desvió para después sonreírle de nuevo a SeungHyun.

* * *

JiYong estaba un poco más tranquilo desde que su padre dio su aprobación en su matrimonio, y decía un poco porque su madre aun no lo había aceptado, y se lo había dicho claramente el día en que él y sus padres fueron a romper su compromiso con los Kim. Se lo había dicho en su cara sin miramientos.

Supo desde el principio que su madre iba a ser un obstáculo en su relación, pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia porque, bueno, era su madre, ella lo crio y lo cuido, debía apoyarlo.

Soltó un suspiro mientras entraba a su casa. Había ido a visitar a Dami para contarle todo lo que había pasado y también que su madre había estado extraña, haciendo preguntas aquí y haya sobre SeungHyun. Su hermana le decía que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, que con el permiso de su padre era suficiente pero el aún se sentía inseguro.

– Ah, ya llegaste –se encontró con su madre en el pasillo.

– Si... iré a seguir estudiando para el examen.

– Antes de eso me gustaría que habláramos un poco –camino hasta la sala seguida de su hijo.

– ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? –JiYong se sintió un tanto cohibido. Había algo raro en el comportamiento de su madre que le hacía dudar en ir con ella.

– De SeungHyun.

– Mamá –le miro incomodo–. Sabes que te quiero y que te respeto pero... preferiría que dejáramos el tema por la paz.

– Pero creo que es algo importante hijo –se sentó en el sillón mirando a su hijo seriamente.

– Mamá... de verdad, creo que mejor me voy a estudiar –se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala

– Es algo que tiene que ver con su futuro matrimonio –JiYong se detuvo sin voltear–. O más bien con el matrimonio que nunca va a ocurrir porque no te vas a casar con el –JiYong volteo a verla y sonrió confundido.

– ¿Perdón?

– No te vas a casar con SeungHyun –la mujer no cambio su expresión seria.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –se acercó a ella.

– Porque estuve investigando un poco –cruzo sus piernas apretando una de sus rodillas–. Ya decía yo que era raro que jamás hubiese escuchado el apellido Choi entre las familias de Seúl, ni de ninguna otra ciudad. Sabía que era raro que no hablara de su familia ¿Sabes porque jamás habla de ellos?

– Su familia viaja mucho, el también viaja mucho porque tiene que visitar a su familia fuera del país –apretó los puños–. Creció en estados unidos y vivió en Italia también, ha ido a casi toda Europa.

– ¿Eso te dijo él? –su madre se rio–. ¿Y que si yo te digo que su abuelo es un alfa que no se atreve a volver al país por su deshonrosa profesión? ¿Y también que su madre es una omega que fue deshonrada con un hijo? Con SeungHyun, un bastardo –JiYong se mordió los labios sin saber que decir.

– Me estas mintiendo.

– No, no lo estoy haciendo –se levantó del sillón y encaro a su hijo–. SeungHyun es un bastardo y no te vas a casar con él.

– Tú no puedes decidir eso ¡Yo lo decido! Y además mi padre ya dio su permiso

– ¿Y tú crees que tu padre seguirá de acuerdo cuando se entere de esto? ¿Crees que va a preferir a un apellido manchado como el Choi en lugar de los Kim que son una familia intachable?

JiYong negó con la cabeza–. Me voy a casar con él, no me importa si tú quieres, no me importa si no padre no quiere ¡Me voy a casar con el! –intento darse la vuelta para irse pero su madre le sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

– ¡No voy a permitir que manches el buen nombre de tu familia! –JiYong miro a su madre sin poder creer lo que escuchaba–. Ese bastardo no emparentara con nosotros, te casaras con WooBin como tu padre quiere ¿Entendido? Y más te vale no volver a ver a ese alfa asqueroso.

– No puedes prohibirme eso –miro furioso a su madre–. No puedes prohibirme verlo y aunque lo hicieras no podrás hacer nada para... –la señora Kwon azotó con fuerza su mano en la mejilla de JiYong.

– ¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz! ¡Soy tu madre! –los ojos de JiYong se llenaron de lágrimas sin dejar de mostrar cuán furioso estaba y salió con pasos fuertes de la sala para ir a encerrarse en su habitación.

Saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y busco entre sus contactos el número de SeungHyun–. Necesitamos hablar.

– _¿Que paso? ¿Estás bien?_

– Solo... solo necesito que hablemos, te necesito –se dejó caer al piso con la espalda apoyada en la cama–. Te necesito.

– _Esta bien, tranquilízate ¿Quieres que vaya en la noche?_

– ¡No! Ahora no es un buen momento, yo... solo necesito hablar contigo –apoyo su frente en sus rodillas–. Te necesito.

– _Dime dónde y a primera hora nos vemos_.

– En el parque, donde siempre –se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano–. ¿Seung?

– _Dime..._

– Te quiero.

– _Lo sé, descansa, nos vemos mañana, y por favor, ya no llores_ _._

Sonrió y termino la llamada. Abrazo sus piernas con todo lo que su madre le había dicho dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No podía creer que algo así, Seung no podría haberle ocultado algo así durante tanto tiempo.

Se levantó para acostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos para tratar de despejar su mente.

Lo primero que hizo SeungHyun al verlo fue abrazarlo con fuerza, el recibió el gesto gustoso, apretándose a su pecho–. ¿Qué paso? Ayer te oías muy alterado –abrió los ojos sin despegarse de su pecho.

– ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho la verdad de tu familia? –de inmediato sintió el temblor en los brazos de Seung así que se separó lentamente de él.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Mi madre me lo dijo ayer. La razón por la que tu abuelo vive en el extranjero, la razón por la que no conozco a tu madre. Ni a tu padre –Seung trago despacio mirándolo fijamente–. ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

– ¿Me habrías mirado de haberlo sabido? La vergüenza en la que vive mi familia ¿Aun así me habrías aceptado? –la mirada de JiYong se suavizo.

– Claro que sí, tu sabes que si –lo abrazo de nuevo–. Pero debiste habérmelo dicho, debiste haberlo dicho el día que hablamos con mi padre. Ahora mi madre se lo va a decir y no sé qué posición va a tomar el.

– Si se opone entonces te llevare conmigo sin su permiso y nos casaremos.

– Seung... cuéntame. Cuéntamelo todo –el alfa volvió a soltarse y se sentó en el suelo, Ji se sentó a un lado de el–. Háblame de tu abuelo.

– Ya lo sabes todo de el Ji. Es un artista, un pintor y un poeta –desvió la mirada–. Su error fue haberlo hecho público, la gente aquí lo mira mal y tacho a la familia Choi de ridícula, un alfa con un trabajo como ese.

– ¿Y tu madre?

– Mi madre. Ella tuvo la mala suerte de entregarse a un alfa que cuando se enteró de sus orígenes la abandono estando embarazada –JiYong tomo su mano.

– ¿conoces a tu padre?

– Si, intento llevarme cuando era niño cuando se enteró que era un alfa... esa fue la razón por la que crecí en otro país, mi abuelo impidió que me llevara con el –se quedó mirando el piso–. Es por eso que nunca te dije nada, así como está pasando ahora, tu familia tratara de impedir que estemos juntos.

– Pero yo soy tú omega, y tú eres mi alfa, ellos no pueden impedir eso.

– Tú sabes que eso en nuestro mundo no importa. Quizás si tu familia no fuera de ese estatus social no importaría, pero no es así. Mi familia podrá tener dinero pero no tiene tanto poder, ni nivel social –miro al omega–. Por eso...

– Me voy a casar contigo, es algo que yo decidí.

– Yongie –junto sus frentes–. Mi Yongie.

* * *

La señora kwon terminaba de recoger la casa. El trabajo en la casa se había vuelto un poco más cansado con la partida de Dami de la casa, pero poco a poco ella y JiYong empezaban a acostumbrarse.

Soltó un suspiro cuando el nombre de su hijo cruzo su mente. Algo tenía que hacer para impedir que ese compromiso continuara, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su esposo pero esperaba que cuando lo hiciera fuese suficiente para poder convencerlo de detener todo. No podía permitir que la buena imagen de su hijo se viera manchada de esa manera, no mezclándose con esa clase de familia.

Reviso la planta alta solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba recogido. Bajo calmadamente cuando escucho el timbre y poder abrir la puerta.

En cuanto la abrió su mirada se endureció así como todas las facciones de su rostro–. No puedo creer que tengas la desfachatez de venir aquí –SeungHyun la miro fijamente.

– Necesito hablar con usted.

– Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un bastardo como tú –empujo la puerta para cerrarla pero Seung presiono su cuerpo contra esta para impedirlo.

– Necesito hablar con usted –empujo más la puerta para abrirla por completo.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Sal de mi casa! ¡Sal de mi casa o llamare a la policía!

– No hasta que hable con usted –cerro la puerta tras de el–. ¿Qué quiere para dejarme casar con su hijo?

La mujer se rio ligeramente–. ¿Estas intentando sobornarme?

– Estoy intentando mejorar el dote que quiere dar la familia Kim ¿Quiere que lo duplique? ¿Qué lo triplique?

La señora Kwon le miro incrédula–. No tienes esa capacidad.

– Claro que la tengo. Soy el único heredero de la familia Choi. Mi familia no podrá tener posición social pero tiene el dinero, yo puedo mejorar cualquier oferta, puedo hacer que su hijo viva como el rey que merece ser.

– Aunque así fuese no permitiría que se relacionara con tu familia.

– ¿Y si corto toda relación con mi familia? –la mujer se puso seria de repente–. Si quiere que haga eso para poder casarme con JiYong lo hare ¿O acaso usted no cree que no he sufrido las consecuencias de las decisiones de mi familia?

– ¿No piensas seguir con esas ideas?

– Hay más formas de seguir con eso, de una forma mucho más adecuada a mi... posición, por decirlo de alguna manera –la omega relajo la postura.

– ¿Harías eso por mi hijo?

– No hago eso por él, lo hago por mi... soy un alfa, y como tal hay cosas que puedo y que no puedo hacer, como un omega...

– Veo que a pesar de tus orígenes estas bien educado –lo miro de arriba abajo y después se quedó mirando el piso, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro–. ¿Crees poder controlar a JiYong? ¿Hacerle entender su lugar? ¿Quitarle todas esas ideas que tiene en la cabeza? Creerse algo que no es –a Seung le pareció que la mujer le estaba suplicando.

– No se trata de controlarlo, se trate de que acepte por su propia voluntad, y estoy seguro de que el aceptara, cuando le ofrezca llevarlo a conocer el mundo, todos los lugares que siempre soñó ver, el no podrá decir no a esa libertad –Seung metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón–. Su esposo puso la condición de que no podíamos casarnos hasta que JiYong terminara su carrera –la omega soltó un suspiro frustrado.

– El y sus ideas de dejarlo seguir con esas cosas, un omega no tiene nada que hacer en esa clase de lugares en donde se mezcla con los alfas.

– No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que podre convencerlo de que nos casemos antes, independientemente de que siga estudiando o no.

– ¿No piensas impedir que siga estudiando?

– No le he dicho acaso que se trata de que el elija por su propia cuenta, yo no lo obligare a nada... por ahora solo quiero que me diga si quiere que corte toda relación con mi familia o no, ya soy mayor de edad y lo crea o no en mis viajes me he hecho de mi propia reputación.

– No quiero que el nombre de mi familia este manchado.

– Esta bien, entonces está decidido, hoy mismo me encargare de mudarme y cortar toda relación con mi familia –la señora Kwon asintió.

– Mientras sea así y cumplas todo lo que has dicho tienes mi aprobación para casarte con mi hijo.

* * *

JiYong volvía a sentirlo. Que su vida era perfecta.

Está comprometido con un alfa que lo quería y lo cuidaba, su familia al fin había dado su completo apoyo a su relación y por si fuera poco también había logrado entrar a la carrera a la que había hecho trámites.

Había pasado los dos primeros semestres con buenas calificaciones y eso le había permitido empezar a adelantar materias, quería terminar la carrera un semestre antes de lo marcado en su retícula, si podía dos antes muchísimo mejor.

Si lo lograba, en solo tres años más podría casarse con SeungHyun. Parecía mucho, pero con el tiempo que llevaban de relación a él le parecía tan poco, además de que tendría el tiempo suficiente para planear todo perfectamente. SeungHyun se lo había dicho, todo lo que él quisiera iba a estar en su boda, asegurándole que iba a ser la boda del siglo.

Tomo su mochila y se despidió de un par de amigos beta que había hecho y un omega que al igual que él estaba cursando su carrera, pero antes de poder salir del salón el profesor de la última clase los detuvo para decirles que se iba a ausentar un par de semanas pero que ya había alguien que lo iba a sustituir durante ese tiempo.

Después de eso salió satisfecho de haber terminado otro día de clases y se dirigió a toar un taxi para poder ir al departamento de SeungHyun.

Le había sorprendido su repentina mudanza hace un año, especialmente porque vivía con su madre, pero él le había dicho que ella había decidido ir a cuidar a su abuelo, que ya era un tanto mayor, y el sentía que era mucha casa solo para él. Lo compadecía, se había quedado solo en un país donde no tenía más familia.

– Creí que tardarías un poco mas –SeungHyun abrió la puerta.

– Lo dices como si no hubieses querido que llegara –se rio ligeramente entrando. Le gustaba el nuevo hogar de SeungHyun, el lugar tenía las paredes completamente blancas y todo estaba bien iluminado, había apenas unos cuantos cuadros y algunas fotos en los muebles negros.

– Claro que no, simplemente quería tener todo listo –pasaron a la sala y JiYong rio al ver una botella de vino abierto con una copa servida y una más vacía.

– Estas empezando a beber mucho. No te convertirás en un alcohólico ¿Verdad? –bromeo abrazándolo y balanceando su peso de un pie a otro. Seung se rio ligeramente besándole la frente.

– Claro que no –le soltó y JiYong entonces noto la computadora abierta a un lado en la pequeña mesa.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –tomo la copa que SeungHyun recién le servía.

– Estaba revisando unos correos, algunos artistas nuevos están empezando a entrar al mercado y me interesan sus trabajos.

– Oye... ya no he visto que pintes.

– Ah, no. me está gustando más esto de comprar y vender –JiYong le miro confundido.

– Entonces... ¿Ya no pintaras más? –le miro confundido.

– No, creo que esto que estoy haciendo es mucho más adecuado para mí, y además puedo ayudar a nuevos artistas ¿No te parece? –le entrego la copa de vino–. Hay muchos artistas allá afuera que están buscando una oportunidad ¿Por qué no dárselas yo?

– Pues sí, creo que tienes razón –le dio un trago a la copa que había estado sosteniendo en su mano–. Mmm...este sabe muy bien.

– Sabia que te gustaría ¿Quieres ver pinturas conmigo? –JiYong asintió con una sonrisa y se pegó más a él.

Le encantaba escuchar a SeungHyun hablar de arte. Lo hacía con una pasión que siempre le erizaba la piel. Le explicaba de las técnicas que se utilizaban, de que debía ver más allá de lo que mostraba la imagen, cada significado oculto, lo que sentía en el al ver el contraste de los colores y las formas.

– ¿Cómo te está yendo en clase? –murmuro SeungHyun mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

– Bien... si sigo así el próximo semestre voy a intentar adelantar tantas materias pueda –se recargo en su hombro–, quiero terminar antes la carrera para que nos podamos casar lo antes posible.

– Podemos casarnos antes –JiYong se quedó viendo fijamente la pared blanca de enfrente–. Solo tienes que decirlo.

– Le prometimos a mi padre que sería hasta que terminara la carrera.

– Si... pero podemos casarnos antes, lo sabes.

– Lo se... pero se lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir –escucho a SeungHyun hacer un sonido de aceptación y se terminó la segunda copa de vino–. Oye... ¿Cuándo podre conocer a tu familia?

– Yongie, sabes que ellos están fuera del país –el omega se irguió y se encogió de hombros.

– Lo sé pero... ¿No podrían venir de visita?

– Mi abuelo no está en condiciones para viajar, ya te lo había dicho, pero te aseguro que vendrán antes de que nos casemos –le palmeo suavemente la cabeza y JiYong hizo un ligero puchero.

– Esta bien –miro la hora en su celular–. Ya me tengo que ir, mamá me regaña si tardo mucho.

– Pero estas conmigo.

– Aunque este con usted señor Choi –se rio y le beso en los labios.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve? –el omega negó suavemente–. Bueno, pide permiso porque mañana quiero que vayamos a comer ¿Si?

– Claro que si –se levantaron y se colgó de su cuello para besarlo de nuevo–. Entonces nos vemos mañana –le dio un último beso antes de salir del departamento.

* * *

JiYong se rio con la broma de uno de sus compañeros pero de repente todos volvieron a su lugar cuando el sustituto del profesor entro. El contuvo el aliento unos segundos al ver al hombre frente a él y quiso salir del salón cuando noto su presencia.

La clase transcurrió normal pero el no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo, especialmente cuando paso lista para conocer a todos los estudiantes y poder distinguir a cada uno.

– No podía creer que eras tú cuando vi la lista ayer –WooBin llamo su atención cuando la clase termino. Ninguno de sus demás compañeros prestó atención a que le estaba hablando a él.

– Si... –bajo la mira aun sintiéndose incomodo–. Estoy estudiando.

– Creí que te casarías –salieron juntos del salón.

– Me casare cuando termine la carrera –hizo un ligero puchero mirando hacia el frente.

– Eso me parece bien. Supongo que es bueno.

– Lo es –se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo–. WooBin... yo quería...

– Esta bien JiYong, tu no lo querías, a mí me daba igual –le alfa sonrió ligeramente–. Yo me casare en un par de meses con un omega que yo elegí, supongo que ambos salimos ganando.

El menor se le quedo viendo fijamente y después agacho la cabeza riendo–. Si, supongo que tienes razón –alzo la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente–. Entonces supongo que estamos en buenos términos.

– Claro –le palmeo ligeramente el hombro y siguieron caminando hasta la salida.

– ¿Y cómo terminaste siendo el sustituto del profesor?

– Él fue uno de mis profesores en la universidad, seguimos en contacto durante un tiempo y bueno, ahora le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo.

– Eso es genial, pero sigues trabajando en el bufete –WooBin asintió mirando hacia el frente.

– ¿Es él? –JiYong le miro confundido y después miro hacia donde él estaba viendo. SeungHyun estaba en la entrada del campus mirándolos fijamente a ambos.

– Si... creo que me tengo que ir. Supongo que nos vemos mañana, profesor –camino hasta donde estaba SeungHyun y salieron hacia el estacionamiento–. ¿Seung? –miro como apretaba su brazo con fuerza–. Seung... duele.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él? –jalo de su brazo para que quedara delante de él.

– Es mi profesor sustituto –sujeto con su mano el brazo que lo seguía apretando, intentando que lo soltara–. Me lastimas.

– No quiero que hables con él, ni que estés cerca de él.

– No puedo hacer eso, es mi profesor.

– ¡No vas a estar cerca de el! –se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando le escucho gritar y después lo miro fijamente.

– No me grites.

SeungHyun murmuro exasperado y dio un par de vueltas de un lado a otro–. No me importa si tienes que saltarte clase, no vas a verlo.

– No voy a saltarme clase, no voy a afectar mi desempeño escolar por uno de tus caprichos, y sabes que, si te vas a poner así por algo tan tonto creo que prefiero irme a mi casa –se acomodó la mochila y paso de SeungHyun para ir a la otra salida del campus.

– ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte! –tiro de su brazo pero JiYong se soltó haciendo que el alfa se molestara más y azotara su mano contra su mejilla.

El sonido resonó en el estacionamiento haciendo que un par de personas que estaban ahí voltearan a ver qué es lo que había pasado.

JiYong presiono su mano contra su mejilla rojiza y miro con los ojos vidriosos a SeungHyun quien se había quedado quieto mirando lo que había hecho–. Yongie –el omega se mordió los labios y se dio la vuelta para irse–. ¡Espera!

– ¡No me toques! –se alejó de Seung cuando este intento sujetar su brazo de nuevo.

– Espera, por favor –le sujeto suavemente los hombros–. No quise hacerlo, lo siento –JiYong negó y siguió intentando soltarse.

– Déjame por favor.

– Al menos déjame ir a dejarte a tu casa –el castaño bajo a cabeza y se dejó jalar hasta el auto, y no hablo durante el todo camino.

– Me voy –Seung lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta del auto–. Suéltame por favor.

– Lo siento... tu sabes que... no fue...

– ¿Intencional? –JiYong le miro herido.

– Es que... estaba celoso, no quiero que él se te acerque, que este cerca de ti después de lo que paso... ¿Qué tal si intenta recuperarte?

– Él se va a casar pronto –se soltó de su agarre–. Y aunque no fuera así, me voy a casar contigo ¿Eso no es suficiente con eso? –abrió la puerta del auto.

– ¿Puedo venir a verte mañana? –JiYong lo miro fijamente por un largo momento.

– No lo sé –bajo del auto y cerró la puerta para apresurarse a entrar dentro de la casa.

* * *

JiYong había sentido un par de miradas curiosas en la universidad al día siguiente pero fuera de eso el chisme no se había divulgado mucho. No había hablado con SeungHyun durante el resto del día anterior y tampoco le había mandado mensajes ni le había llamado durante todo ese día.

Se sentía herido. Jamás llego a creer que eso pudiese pasarle a él, que SeungHyun se atreviera a hacerle eso.

Abrazo con fuerza la almohada y enterró la cara en ella. ¿Debía quedarse callado y hacer como que no pasó nada? Suspiro con fuerza y apretó los ojos. No sabía que debía hacer, o pensar, o decir. Suspiro de nuevo.

Escucho el tono de mensaje de su celular y estiro la mano para tomarlo.

Hyunnie: "¿Puedes salir?"

Volvió a dejar el celular a un lado y apretó con más fuerza la almohada. Su celular siguió sonando y vibrando antes de que decidiera levantarse y bajar a la planta baja para asomarse por la ventana. Vio el auto se SeungHyun estacionado afuera y alcanzo a verlo a el adentro.

Se asomó para ver que sus padres no estuvieran en la sala o el comedor y salió fuera. Se acercó al auto y de inmediato escucho los seguros siendo quitados indicándole que debía entrar.

– ¿Qué pasa? –SeungHyun no dijo nada y estiro la mano que sostenía una flor de papel coloreado.

– Perdón –bajo la cabeza ligeramente–. Perdón.

– Estoy tratando de entender porque hiciste eso pero no llega nada a mi cabeza.

– Sé que no debí hacerlo, no estaba pensando, solo... solo lo hice y no sabes cómo me arrepiento –estiro su mano y tomo la más pequeña–. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

– ¿Me prometes que nunca lo vas a volver a hacer? –le miro con ojos tristes.

– Te lo prometo –apretó con más fuerza la mano de JiYong–. Te lo juro.

– Esta bien... te perdono –dijo no muy seguro pero lo suficientemente alto para que SeungHyun sonriera–. Pero si vuelve a pasar, o si llego a notar el más mínimo indicio de que quieres hacerlo esto se acabó.

– Gracias –beso la mano cariñosamente–. Te lo juro, no volverá a pasar –le acaricio el cabello–. Acaban de llegar los cuadros que estuvimos viendo el otro día ¿Quieres acompañarme? –JiYong hizo un pequeño puchero dudando de que decirle–. Por favor, solo un rato.

– Bueno, déjame avisarles a mis padres ¿Esta bien? –bajo rápidamente del auto y fue a pedir permiso.

Un rato después ya estaba llegando al departamento de SeungHyun. Apenas habían entrado cuando el celular de SeungHyun empezó a sonar–. ¿Puedes ir a sacar la botella de vino que tengo en el refrigerador? Puedes tomar algo que se te antoje comer también –murmuro mientras tomaba la llamada. JiYong fue contento a la cocina.

En ese año SeungHyun le había enseñado muchas cosas de vinos y el siempre que iba solía tenerle uno nuevo, todos cosecha ochenta y ocho, el mismo año de su nacimiento. Antes de sacar el vino de la nevera estuvo rebuscando que comer pero se decidió tomar un paquete de queso que estaba a un lado de la botella de vino. También llevo el sacacorchos y un cuchillo.

– Claro que sí, tu hermano sabe escoger buenos lugares para divertirse y eso que se va a casar –vio a SeungHyun reír al teléfono–. Vale, la próxima vez yo los escojo. Nos vemos, nos vemos.

– ¿Con quién hablabas? –se sentó dándole la botella de vino y el sacacorchos.

– Con un amigo –dejo el celular a un lado mientras empezaba a quitar el sello de seguridad de la botella de vino.

– Dah, obvio que con un amigo ¿Pero qué amigo? –abrió el paquete de queso con el cuchillo y corto pequeños pedazos.

– Con YoungBae –JiYong se congelo con un trozo de queso en la mano y le miro espantado–. ¿Qué?

– ¿Estabas hablando... con YoungBae?

– Si ¿Por qué?

– Creí que él y tu... bueno, no estaban en buenos términos, después de lo que paso...

– Para nada, he ido a visitarlo un par de veces a Inglaterra cuando salgo fuera ¿Sabes? –el omega le miraba aun sorprendido–. Además éramos amigos desde mucho antes de conocerte a ti, y dos alfas no pueden perder su amistad por un omega ¿No te parece? –JiYong abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió–. También habías dicho que lo que pasó con él fue algo que sucedió cuando aún eran muy jóvenes ¿Por qué torturarnos con esa clase de cosas?

– Si... tienes razón.

– Anda, ven a ver los cuadros que me llegaron, ni siquiera los he desempacado –le vio ir por el pasillo a una de las habitaciones que le sabia estaba vacía con la botella en la mano pero él se quedó en la sala mirando fijamente el celular que se había quedado en la mesa–. ¿Vas a venir o no? –Seung se asomó y él se levantó de golpe para ir con el–. ¡Ah! ¡Y trae unas copas!

* * *

Dos años. Habían pasado ya dos años y sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que por fin podría casarse con SeungHyun.

Estaba ya haciendo su servicio social, y también sus prácticas. Ese era el lado bueno de que su padre tuviese un puesto en una empresa. Le había conseguido un puesto como asistente del señor SeungHwan, que estaba cercano al área de recursos humanos, que era en lo que él quería especializarse y el puesto que su padre quería heredar.

Nadie había visto bien que entrara a trabajar en ese lugar, especialmente porque era una empresa en la que solo trabajaban alfas y betas, y mucho menos veían bien que su padre se permitiera siquiera pensar en heredarle su puesto a su hijo.

– ¿JiYong-ah? –alzo la mirada de su lo que estaba leyendo para ver a SeungHwan, quien le sonría–. ¿Ya tienes listo lo que te pedí?

– Si señor, ya tengo listo y presentable para la reunión.

– JiYong-ah, ya te había dicho que puedes llamarme hyung, no me hagas sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy.

– Si, está bien hyung.

– Terminando esto puedes irte. Tienes clase ¿No? –le pasó la mano por el cabello castaño.

– Si, pero está bien, SeungHyun va a venir por mí.

– A todo esto ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? –el alfa miro como JiYong empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

– Pues... bien, él está un poco ansioso pero supongo que es por el tiempo que hemos estado esperando –se rio haciendo sonreír al mayor.

– Estoy orgulloso de ti JiYong ¿Quién me iba a decir que ese chiquillo iba a hacer todo esto? –JiYong se sonrojo y bajo ligeramente la mirada.

– Gracias hyung, lo seguiré haciendo bien para que sigas orgulloso de mi –se levantó y SeungHwan le palmeo la espalda.

– Sé que lo estaré, anda, vete ya.

– Hasta mañana hyung –se despidió con la mano y avanzo por el pasillo entre los cubículos.

Ignoro todas las miradas que siempre lo seguían, como si no se hubiesen acostumbrado a su presencia en ese lugar. Saco su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

Yongie: _"Ya estoy saliendo ¿Estas afuera?"_

Hyunnie: _"Claro._

_Hoy saliste antes"_

Yongie: _"SeungHwan hyung es muy bueno ^^"_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el atravesó el living del edificio para salir por la puerta principal, se despidió del vigilante y busco de un lado a otro el auto de SeungHyun, lo encontró con el dueño apoyando en el mientras fumaba un cigarro.

Corrió hasta él y lo abrazo haciendo que Seung alzara el brazo para no quemarlo con el cigarro–. Hola.

– Hola –bajo la mano seguro de que ya no iba a lastimarlo con la parte encendida–. Ya que saliste ates y tenemos un rato libre ¿Qué te parece que vamos a comer?

– Si, suena bien –aprovecho que el alfa le estaba abriendo la puerta para robarle el cigarro y poder entrar con él.

– Sabes... algunos te ven mal por fumar –JiYong rodo los ojos soltando el humo despacio.

– Para empezar, no me importa si me ven mal, además fuiste tú quien me enseñó a fumar, así que ahora te aguantas –apago el cigarro en el cenicero que SeungHyun tenía en el auto.

* * *

Planear la boda con ayuda de su madre era más agotador de lo que había pensado. Juntos habían visto cientos de revistas antes de decidirse por ir con un profesional que le ayudara a conseguir todo.

– Mamá, creo que estamos exagerando un poco con los costos –JiYong vio la lista que la planificadora les había entregado con los presupuestos.

– Claro que no hijo, además SeungHyun dijo que no tenías por qué restringirte nada.

– Si, pero aun así, siento que es mucho, no podemos despilfarrar el dinero así –doblo en dos la hoja de papel y la guardo en la mochila llena de catálogos.

– Oh JiYong, como si no supieras la economía que tiene tu futuro esposo, si pudo dar tanto para casarse contigo imagina lo que va a dar para la boda –JiYong se detuvo en seco y miro a su madre.

– ¿Qué él hizo qué? –la mujer se giró a verlo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– SeungHyun... ¿pago por casarse conmigo?... madre... ¿Me vendiste?

– JiYong, por dios, nadie te compro ni te vendió, SeungHyun simplemente dio para tu dote, no tiene nada de raro, tu padre dio para mi dote y tu abuelo lo dio para tu abuela –la omega rodo los ojos y siguió caminando–. Y muévete que aún tenemos que ir a ver lo del banquete –JiYong se quedó un momento quieto antes de seguir a su madre con pasos largos para alcanzarla.

Saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a escribir un mensaje _"Necesito que hablemos, es importante"_

– ¡Date prisa! –corrió tras su madre quien seguía hablando de que chef se encargaría del banquete.

* * *

SeungHyun lo había invitado a comer y después lo había llevado a pasear en el mismo parque en donde se habían conocido. Era una pequeña tradición que habían tomado. Ese parque era especial para él y esperaba que también lo fuera para el mayor.

Miro la mano de SeungHyun que sostenía la suya mientras se dirigían al árbol en donde siempre solían sentarse–. ¿Hyunnie?

– Dime –el alfa no volteo a verlo.

– Mi madre dijo algo que me dejo una duda...

–Oh, es verdad ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Viste algo que te gustara? Quiero que empieces a decidir todo para la boda, dijimos que la boda seria a finales de año.

– Si, ya empezamos a apartar algunas cosas pero...

– Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso de presupuestos y esas cosas, tu solo elige lo que quieras ¿Esta bien? no importa si es mucho o poco...

– Si... de dinero es lo que quería hablarte –apretó con más fuerza su mano causando que Seung volteara a verlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el dinero?

– Quiero que seas sincero –SeungHyun asintió aun sin entender–. ¿Pagaste por mí? –JiYong le miró fijamente–. SeungHyun ¿Pagaste para casarte conmigo?

– Yongie, Yongie –el alfa le sujeto de los hombros suavemente–. No seas tonto, nunca haría algo así, simplemente cumplí con una vieja tradición, tu dote va a pasar a ser de nuestra familia cuando nos casemos –el castaño se zafo de su agarre.

– Por eso mi madre te acepto de un día para otro ¿Verdad? ¡¿Cuánto le ofreciste?! ¡No! ¡No intentes cambiarme el tema! ¡Dime cuanto le ofreciste!

Seung sonrió tranquilamente–. Estas alterándote un poco corazón, tranquilo. Sabes que eso no tiene ninguna importancia, lo importante es que podamos estar juntos.

– SeungHyun, dime la verdad ¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo?

Seung perdió la sonrisa–. Porque eres mío. Tu eres mi omega y yo soy tu alfa –JiYong se le quedo viendo y después bajo la mirada asintiendo.

– Tienes razón –le sonrió–. Perdón –lo abrazo–. Pero promete que ese dinero jamás lo vas a tocar, se quedara ahí, como perdido.

– Lo que mi Yongie quiera, ese dinero no existe –lo apretó con fuerza–. Anda, sígueme contando que cosas haz escogido.


	3. Falsa libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Falsa libertad**

La boda seria después de su graduación, en seis meses por fin podría casarse con SeungHyun, estaba feliz pero por alguna razón ya no sentía la misma emoción que le daba antes al ir contando los días que faltaban.

Probablemente era porque a veces el tema del dote le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y el hecho de que SeungHyun saliera tan seguido de viaje también tenía que ver. A veces lo extrañaba horrores y otras veces incluso se le olvidaba que tenían una relación. Era extraño.

Movió sus largos dedos ágilmente sobre el teclado mientras terminaba el reporte que tenía que tener listo para el día siguiente pero la alerta de mensaje de su celular lo interrumpió.

Hyunnie: _"¿Ya pediste permiso para ir conmigo?"_

Sonrió. SeungHyun quería llevarlo a ver una galería que se encontraba en una ciudad vecina pero aun no había logrado convencer a su padre de que le diera el permiso.

Yongie: _"Aún estamos manteniendo platicas de negociación"_

_"Yo espero que hoy me diga que si"_

Hyunnie: _"Convéncelo Yongie"_

_"Quiero ir a pasear contigo"_

_"Quiero enseñarte lugares bonitos que nunca has visto"_

Soltó una ligera risa mirando los últimos mensajes. SeungHyun siempre le decía que quería viajar con él a todas partes del mundo, que quería mostrarle lo mayor posible del mundo, y que todo eso lo iban a poder lograr cuando se casaran.

El solo le contestaba que solo tenía que organizarse bien porque no podía dejar el trabajo botado así como así.

Se había quedado trabajando en la empresa como asistente de SeungHwan y aunque aún tenía que ir a algunas clases en la universidad, se podía considerar que ya trabajaba de tiempo completo en la empresa.

Yongie: _"Bueno, estoy trabajando"_

_"Te llamo más tarde para ver si nos vemos ¿Si?"_

Dejo el celular a un lado y siguió escribiendo. Si terminaba ese día el reporte podía irse temprano mañana.

Su celular empezó a sonar y el simplemente lo tomo para contestar. SeungHyun tenía esa manía de llamarlo únicamente para hacerle perder el tiempo, especialmente si le decía que estaba ocupado–. Te dije que te llamaría más tarde.

_– Veo que no me equivoque de número._

– ¿WooBin? –JiYong dejo de prestar atención a la pantalla.

_– Si ¿Es posible que podamos hablar? Estas trabajando en la misma empresa en donde está tu padre ¿Verdad?_

– E-espera ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

_– Contactos que tengo por ahí, pero dime si puedo hablar contigo hoy, es importante._

– Si... ¿Pero porque la repentina necesidad de hablar conmigo?

_– No es algo que se pueda hablar por teléfono ¿Esta bien si voy a verte en un rato? Prometo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo, pero es importante lo que tengo que decirte._

Movió el ratón de la computadora y reviso la agenda del día. SeungHwan tenía reunión con los demás gerentes–. Está bien, tengo un rato libre en una hora.

_– De verdad, te juro que no me va a tomar mucho tiempo._

– Si, está bien –termino la llamada y se quedó quiero un momento antes de seguir tecleando, tenía que terminar eso antes de la reunión.

¿Qué podía ser eso que WooBin quería decirle con tanta urgencia? No había tenido comunicación con el desde que fue su "profesor sustituto" en el tercer semestre.

Se levantó apagando todo y toco tres veces en la puerta antes de entrar–. Hyung, ya me voy ¿Necesitas algo más antes de que me vaya?

SeungHwan alzó la mirada de los papeles que le había entregado más temprano–. No JiYong-ah, puedes irte tranquilo.

– Esta bien, nos vemos mañana –le sonrió a su jefe y subió a la cafetería para buscar una mesa apartada y esperar a que llegara WooBin.

Y tal cual le había prometido el alfa, llego puntal al lugar, sentándose junto a él.

– Hyung –tenía tiempo de no verlo pero la expresión seria de WooBin no había cambiado en nada–. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

– Es sobre SeungHyun –el omega apretó los labios–. Se lo que estás pensando y no. Nunca me dijiste como se llama el alfa con el que ibas a casarte.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

– Nuestras madres aún tienen cierto contacto, y en una de esas veces tu madre le dijo a la mía el nombre del alfa que fue a reclamarte, Choi SeungHyun –JiYong desvío ligeramente la mirada–. Pero mi madre quería investigar quien era ese alfa porque entre las personas de apellido Choi que conocía no rumoraba ningún SeungHyun, así que se puso a investigar. Ya te imaginaras el alboroto que hizo cuando se enteró de sus orígenes.

– WooBin, yo ya sabía todo eso y no me importa, los orígenes de SeungHyun no son...

– ¿También sabes lo que hizo con su madre? –JiYong frunció el ceño confundido–. Veo que no... mi madre siguió investigando, no entendía porque lo hacía así que la deje, después de todo ya no tengo que lidiar con ella, por lo menos hasta que me pidió que la ayudara a investigar en Jeju, en donde SeungHyun dejo a su madre.

– Eso es imposible, él me ha dicho que su madre se fue con su abuelo cuando esté enfermo y, bueno, decidió quedarse haya...

– Su madre vive sola en una casa, por lo que supe nadie va a verla desde hace muchos años.

– No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo ¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Qué tal si solo estas diciendo todo eso por despecho?

WooBin sonrió y JiYong pudo jurar que esa había sido la primera vez que lo había visto hacerlo–. Creo que por una parte lo estoy haciendo por esas razones, puro orgullo herido, pero también pienso que no es justo que se aproveche del prestigio que tiene tu familia. Tu padre es un alfa honesto y eso es algo que nadie puede negar, SeungHyun se está aprovechando de eso –JiYong se mordió la uña del dedo índice mirando la mesa y después alzo la mirada.

– ¿Puedes probar lo que estás diciendo?

– Solo mi palabra. Y la dirección de la casa en donde su madre esta. Al final es decisión tuya, si quieres creerme o no –se hizo hacia atrás en la silla y se levantó–. Te dije que no te quitaría mucho tiempo y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que me voy.

– Si... hyung –sostuvo la manga de su suéter para que se detuviera–. ¿Puedes jurarlo? ¿Qué lo que me dijiste es verdad?

– Es verdad, lo juro –JiYong asintió en silencio y le soltó para que pudiese irse.

Se quedó sentado en silencio mirando sus dedos entrelazados. Soltó un suspiro y se levantó tomar sus cosas de nuevo y bajo a la oficina de SeungHwan para esperar a que saliera de la junta.

– JiYong-ah ¿Que estad haciendo aquí? ¿No te habías ido ya? –el omega alzo la mirada para verlo y el mayor noto de inmediato que algo lo estaba molestando.

– SeungHwan hyung... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

* * *

– Pero Yongie, creí que me acompañarías –SeungHyun hizo un especie de puchero viendo como JiYong cerraba su maleta.

– Hyunnie, esto es trabajo.

– Pero iras con SeungHwan ¿Cómo fue que tus padres te dieron permiso?

– Bueno... técnicamente voy con HyeYoung nonna, pero voy como asistente de SeungHwan hyung.

– Ah, estoy empezando a sentirme celoso ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? –se levantó y fue a abrazar al menor.

– Mientras lleve mis inhibidores y no me separe de SeungHwan hyung no me pasara nada –palmeo suavemente los brazos que lo rodeaban.

– Es de el quien no confió – JiYong se soltó del abrazo y se giró a verlo molesto–. Perdón, perdón, perdón, no volveré a decir eso... pero ya en serio ¿Prefieres ir con él a ir conmigo?

– Es para mi trabajo Hyunnie, solo serán dos días y volveré sano y salvo.

– Además es muy repentino, te vas mañana, ni siquiera tuvimos una apropiada despedida –se acercó y le beso el cuello haciendo que soltara un risilla mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo y estiraba los brazos para alejarlo.

– No seas exagerado, volveré antes de que te des cuenta –le beso la mejilla–. Ahora vamos abajo, ya sabes que a mi padre no me gusta que estemos en mi cuarto y ya casi llegan –se colgó de su brazo para sacarlo de su habitación–. ¿Quieres ver la tele abajo?

– Si, porque no –bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la sala.

– ¿Quieres que prepare algo? –SeungHyun se sentó en el sillón que daba directo a la televisión.

– Solo trae algo de beber, no tengo hambre.

– Bueno, mientras busca si hay algo bueno que ver –fue hasta la cocina.

Busco una jarra y la lleno con agua helada, y después busco el concentrado de limonada rosa. Cuando estuvo lista tomo un par de vasos y fue de regreso a la sala–. ¿Hyunnie? –se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie en la sala.

Dejo la jarra de limonada y los vasos EB la mesa de centro y lo busco en el pasillo. Se detuvo cuando escucho una risa y se acercó a la puerta que daba el baño. Escuchó la voz de Seung y pego la oreja a la puerta.

– Por favor, solo lo hago para darle gusto pero en cuanto nos casemos pienso llevármelo... en realidad no me importa si termina la carrera pero tendrá un hijo lo más pronto posible, no podrá ni le permitiré trabajar –resistió las ganas de arañar la puerta porque sabría que se daría cuenta, sino es que ya lo había hecho–. Es solo un capricho que se le metió, vas a ver que en cuanto quede preñado el mismo lo dejara por su cuenta... está en su naturaleza, la única preocupación de JiYong debe ser el de siempre verse hermoso para mí y que toda la gente pueda ver lo que yo tengo y ellos no... claro, domine al rebelde Kwon JiYong.

Se mordió los labios y se alejó de la puerta y con pasos silenciosos volvió a la sala y se tiro en uno de los sillones sin decir nada. Un momento después regreso SeungHyun y lo abrazo con uno de sus brazos.

– ¿Dónde estabas?

– En el baño –le enterró la nariz en el cuello–. Las invitaciones están listas para que las enviemos ¿Esta bien si empiezo a entregar las de mis invitados? No son muchos.

– Como quieras amor –apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Durante el despegue del avión había mantenido los ojos cerrados lo más fuerte que pudo, pero después que las náuseas y los nervios se disiparon no había podido despegar la mirada de la ventana. A veces podía sentir la mirada de la pareja en el pero no le daba importancia, sabía que no lo estaban juzgando, todo lo contrario, estaban felices porque estaba emocionado.

Podía ver el mar debajo de las nubes, na tierra a lo lejos. Todo era hermoso.

– JiYong-ah, ponte el cinturón que ya vamos a aterrizar –el omega sin perder tiempo se lo abrocho pero esta vez no cerró los ojos.

Se quedó viendo como el avión descendía y como atravesaba la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto. Eran tantas cosas nuevas para él.

SeungHwan le pidió al conductor del taxi que los iba a llevar hasta el hotel que manejara despacio para que JiYong pudiese admirar todo.

Estaba maravillado, entre más cosas veía más quería conocer.

El matrimonio le dejaron tener su propia habitación en hotel que estaba pegado a la playa y le dijeron que podía ir a donde en quisiera siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado. El simplemente fue a la playa a meter los pies en la arena.

No era la primera vez que iba a la playa pero si era la primera vez que iba a una donde la arena era tan clara, donde el mar se viera tan diferente.

– JiYong-ah –se volteo a ver a SeungHwan–. Ya encontré donde es ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

– Tengo que hacerlo hyung, necesitó sabes si es verdad lo que WooBin dijo –el alfa asintió y le pidió que se arreglara para ir.

Unos minutos después ya iban en un taxi a la dirección que WooBin le había dado.

Se notaba que era un barrio acomodado porqué las casas eran de buen tamaño.

– Es aquí –el taxi se detuvo frente a una casa blanca sin portón. JiYong la examino con la mirada mientras bajaba del auto y se acercó a tocar el timbre.

– ¿Diga? –una voz joven se escuchó por el interfon.

– Hola... Estoy buscando a la señora Choi, soy... un amigo de su hijo SeungHyun –SeungHwan se mantuvo a su lado.

– Oh... enseguida le abro.

Sintió la mano de SeungHwan en su hombro y correspondió el ligero abrazo que le dio antes de que la puerta se abriera–. La verdad se sabrá tarde o temprano JiYong, no te preocupes –susurro antes de llegar hasta donde les esperaba un joven.

– Buenas tardes –ambos hicieron una ligera reverencia ante el saludo de la joven beta–. ¿Vienen a ver a la señora Choi?

– Así es ¿Esta?

– Claro, está en el jardín, síganme –les dejo entrar y cerró la puerta antes de dirigirlos por el pasillo. JiYong alcanzo a reconocer un par de cuadros mientras caminaba. Jamás los olvidaría. Era dibujos a lápiz de SeungHyun enmarcados–. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien visito a la señora. El señor SeungHyun tiene mucho tiempo de venir.

– ¿La señora no tiene amigos?

– No realmente –se detuvo frente a los ventanales que daban al jardín. A través de ella pudieron ver a una mujer sentada frente a un caballete–. Sería bueno si ambos fueran a hablar con ella, la harán muy feliz, vengan –abrió las puertas y bajo el pequeño escalón que daba al pasto–. Señora, tiene visitas.

La mujer casi dejo caer el pincel que estaba sosteniendo y se giró de golpe, JiYong pudo ver como la ilusión de sus ojos era sustituida por una mirada de desilusión y curiosidad–. Oh... creí que sería mi SeungHyun ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –el omega sintió que SeungHwan le dio un ligero empujón para que se acercara.

– Ah... no soy SeungHyun pero... me llamo JiYong, soy un amigo cercano –le sonrió cálidamente e inmediatamente la omega recupero su emoción.

– ¿Son amigos de mi hijo? –JiYong asintió y se acercó más a el–. Hace mucho que no conocía a amigos nuevos de mi SeungHyun.

– Él es un hombre ocupado –se agacho a un lado de ella y miro lo que estaba pintando–. Pinta igual de bonito que él.

– Yo le enseñe a pintar así como mi padre me enseñó a mí –dejo la godete a un lado y acomodo los pinceles–. ¿Prefieren que hablemos adentro? YoungHie, prepara un poco de té para nuestros invitados –la mujer se levantó–. Vamos, vamos.

– ¿JiYong-ah? –SeungHwan miro al menor preocupado.

– Si es su madre hyung, es su madre –bajo la mirada para contener la humedad que llenaba los ojos y ambos siguieron a la señora Choi hasta la sala. JiYong no pudo evitar prestar atención a las fotos enmarcadas de SeungHyun en diferentes edades enmarcadas. Algunas solo, otras con su madre y otras más con otras personas.

– Ese es SeungHyun y mi padre –se acercó a JiYong cuando vio que sostenía una foto en sus manos–. Me sorprende que mi hijo tenga amigos omegas, por un momento creí que serias... alguien de el...

– ¿Nunca le ha hablado de mí? –la omega negó. SeungHwan les miro tomando su distancia.

– Hace mucho que no hablo con el –bajo la mirada triste–. Mi hijo se ha olvidado de que tiene una madre –sonrió triste–. Pero no lo puedo culpar, le hice pasar por cosas muy difíciles... si hubiese tomado mejores decisiones en mi vida quizás el sería un alfa feliz, con un buen omega, con una buena posición...

– No diga eso –JiYong estiro su mano y tomo la de la señora–. Estoy seguro de que su hijo no piensa eso –le sonrió.

– Lo hace, el mismo me lo dijo –el castaño se tragó el nudo que se le formo en la garganta.

– Estoy seguro de que no hablaba enserio.

– Eres un buen muchacho, ven –lo jalo para que se sentara junto a ella–. Háblame de mi hijo ¿Esta bien?

– Esta muy bien... ya no pinta ni dibuja pero... está entrando en el mundo del arte de una forma diferente y le está yendo muy bien –bajo la mirada–. Está muy bien, viaja mucho.

– Me alegra, oh dios, que descuidada, permítanme servirles el té –JiYong miro a SeungHwan sin saber que más decir y el alfa solo se encogió de hombros mientras negaba despacio con la cabeza.

El resto de su viaje a Jeju se redujo a ser consolado por HyeYoung y SeungHwan en su habitación. Cuando llego a ese lugar había querido convencerse de que WooBin le había mentido al haber dicho todas esas cosas de SeungHyun, pero ahora sabía que era verdad. SeungHyun había abandonado a su madre en ese lugar y ahora las ideas de WooBin le daban vueltas por la cabeza.

¿Qué tal si SeungHyun solo lo estaba utilizando para hacerse de una posición en sociedad como en algún momento su familia lo tuvo? ¿Qué tal si todo lo que le había dicho era una mentira? ¿Qué tal si le había pedido que se entregara a él antes de casarse solo para amarrarlo a el?

Todos esos pensamientos los había compartido con la pareja y fue HyeYoung quien le dijo que tenía que tomar una decisión. El seguir con el o terminar todo, o por lo menos el enfrentarlo para que le dijera la verdad.

Era la decisión más difícil de su vida. Lo era porque amaba a SeungHyun, de verdad, lo amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero ese SeungHyun de ahora no era el mismo de hacía unos años. Ya no sonreía de la misma manera que solía hacerlo antes, no lo abrazaba de la misma manera que solía hacerlo antes, no lo besaba, ni le mirada, ni nada. Ese SeungHyun no era su Hyunnie y le dolía darse cuenta de eso.

Le dolía tanto que no podía siquiera llorar por ello.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? –SeungHwan le miraba desde su silla y JiYong asintió en silencio–. Puedo quedarme aquí ¿Sabes? No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar cuando se lo digas.

– Es algo que tengo que hacer solo hyung... necesito que me diga la verdad, que lo admita frente a mí. Sé que si tu estas aquí no lo hará.

– Bueno, pero aun así estaré cerca, por si acaso –el omega le sonrió y rodeo el escritorio para abrazarlo.

– Muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mi hyung, muchas gracias, sabes que no podía contarle a mi padre todo esto –SeungHwan le palmeo la espalda suavemente.

– Eres como uno de mis hijos JiYong-ah, es lo menos que podría hacer –JiYong sintió su celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su suéter.

– Ya está aquí –dijo mirando la pantalla.

– Entonces yo te dejo, pero por favor, ten cuidado –el menor asintió y miro como el alfa salía de la oficina. Él le contesto a SeungHyun diciéndole que lo estaba esperando ahí.

Se sentó en el escritorio y controlo su respiración para intentar disipar los nervios. Aún tenía la oportunidad de retractarse y seguir con los planes de boda, podía convencer a SeungHyun de pedirle disculpas a su madre, de hacer todo bien.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo? –abrió los ojos y vio a SeungHyun en la puerta. Su cabello castaño bien peinado y vestido en bléiser y pantalón ligero.

– Te estaba esperando –medio sonrió bajando del escritorio.

– Je –se acercó y le rodeo la cintura con sus manos–. Ya se entregaron las primeras invitaciones, ya muchos deben saber que te vas a casar conmigo.

JiYong se zafo del agarre despacio, dejando un espacio entre ellos–. De eso quería hablar –miro el piso e inhalo profundamente antes de mirarlo de nuevo–. No pienso casarme contigo –JiYong lo miro fijamente a los ojos–. No me voy a casar contigo.

– Yongie ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Seung sonrió ligeramente y el omega simplemente inclino ligeramente la cabeza. Quizás era por todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos pero hasta ese momento comprobaba que SeungHyun ya no hacia la misma sonrisa por la que lo quería tanto.

– Lo que escuchas, no pienso casarme contigo –el alfa soltó una risa.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo que te hiciera enojar?

– Quiero casarme con mi Hyunnie, y tú no eres el –SeungHyun se rio con más fuerza.

– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Yo soy yo.

– No, tu eres Choi SeungHyun, no mi hyunnie, quiero a mi hyunnie, el alfa que prometió cuidarme y respetarme, el que dibujaba y pintaba, el que me retrataba todo el tiempo. Quiero al hyunnie que tenía la sonrisa que me alegraba la vida y que me abrazaba y que respetaba todos mis sueños y ambiciones. El que no le daba importancia a lo que la gente dijera.

– Por dios JiYong, creo que estas un poco sentimental. Seguramente es por todas las emociones que has estado teniendo, pero no te preocupes, tendremos nuestra linda luna de miel y te llevare a un agradable viaje y...

– No me iré contigo a ningún lado –se sentó en el escritorio–. Por qué no habrá luna de miel, porque no me pienso casar contigo –SeungHyun dejo de sonreír al reconocer esa mirada firme.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos con todo lo planeado? ¿Ah? ¿Lo dejamos así como así?

– Si, no creo que haya ningún problema, simplemente es avisar a todos, cancelar la mesa de regalos, el salón, el banquete, si quieres yo mismo me hago cargo de ello, no te preocupes –se levantó.

– Vale, ya fue suficiente de jueguitos JiYong, nos vamos a casar y punto.

– ¿Piensas obligarme?

– Le diré a tus padres que te acostaste con YoungBae y que te acostaste conmigo también, es más, se lo diré a todo el mundo.

El omega entrecerró los ojos–. Hazlo, no me importa, si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para no estar con alguien como tu bien lo vale –se acercó a el–. Por qué no quiero compartir mi vida con un alfa como tú, que se atrevió a abandonar a su madre, a su familia, a sus principios, a sus sueños. No quiero estar contigo.

– ¿A mi madre? ¿Quién demonios te dijo que he abandonado a mi madre? Ya te dije que ella se quedó en Italia cuando mi abuelo murió.

– ¿En Italia? ¿Es enserio SeungHyun? ¿Tienes las poca vergüenza de repetir eso? –apretó los puños–. No puedo creer lo que le has hecho a tu madre, abandonarla.

– Mi madre está en Italia.

– Tu madre no está en Italia, tu madre está aquí en corea, claro, en un lugar elegante en Jeju, pero sola.

SeungHyun frunció el ceño–. Entonces para eso fuiste a Jeju.

– Si –negó con la cabeza–. No puedo creer lo que has hecho SeungHyun, no puedo creer que me hayas mentido así, que te hayas burlado de mí, que pensaras manipularme para que hiciera lo que tú quieres ¿O qué? ¿También me vas a negar lo que le has estado diciendo a esos alfas con los que te juntas? ¿Eso de que vas a lograr convencerme para quedarme en casa teniendo tus hijos porque las piezas de arte deben estar detrás de un cristal para no maltratarse?

– Creo que malinterpretaste lo que dije.

– No malinterprete nada SeungHyun, y lo sabes muy bien –se pasó una mano por el cabello–. Creí que me apoyarías siempre, creí que me aceptabas con mi forma de ser, con todos mis sueños ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que quería ser diferente! ¡Que quería demostrarles a todos que podía ser igual de bueno que un beta o un alfa!

– ¡Es suficiente! ¡Soy tu alfa y me tienes que obedecer! ¡Te vas a casar conmigo! ¡Me darás hijos y serás feliz con eso porque ese es TU trabajo! –JiYong se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

– Al final eres igual a todos ¿Verdad? –se rio secamente–. ¿En qué momento SeungHyun? ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser mi Hyunnie? ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser el alfa al que me entregue? –se froto el rostro con ambas manos y después sintió los brazos de SeungHyun a su alrededor, su aliento cerca de su oído.

– Aquí estoy Yongie, estoy aquí –le masajeo la espalda de arriba abajo y enterró su nariz en su cuello, empezando a repartir besos por toda la piel–. Tú te entregaste a mí, para siempre –una de sus manos bajo peligrosamente por su cadera y JiYong se tensó, soltando un suspiro–. ¿Lo ves? ¿Cómo tu cuerpo reacciona al mío? –se froto contra el–. Eso sucede porque eres mío Yongie, eso nunca va a pasar con otro...

– Tu sabes que no es verdad –el omega apretó sus hombros–. Así como paso con YoungBae puede pasar con otros, tú lo sabes –Seung se apartó de el como si le quemara y le miro furioso.

– ¿Te entregarías a otro?

– Si ya me entregue a dos alfas diferente ¿Qué importancia hay en que haya un tercero o un cuarto?

– No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto.

– SeungHyun, por mi parte es todo lo que tengo que decir, empezare mañana mismo a avisar que nuestra boda se cancela –se alejó hacia la puerta y salió de la oficina pero pronto su cuerpo se encontró aplastado contra la pared.

– Tu no vas a hacer nada de eso, si es necesario te voy a marcar aquí mismo para que no tengas otra opción –apretó mas su cuerpo contra el de JiYong haciendo soltar un quejido de dolor.

– Aunque lo hicieras no me casaría contigo, me iría lejos a donde no pudieras encontrarme.

– ¿Cómo demonios piensa un omega esconderse de un alfa si no puede ni ir de una ciudad a otra sin permiso? –jalo su camisa haciendo que un par de botones se rompieran y dejara sus hombros descubiertos. Jalo de su cuerpo para girarlo y volverlo a azotar contra la pared–. Te voy a coger tan duro que lo único que vas a poder hacer es rogar por más, como siempre.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡SeungHyun! ¡Suéltame! –hizo presión con sus manos para tratar de levantarse pero el peso de SeungHyun no se lo permitió–. ¡SUELTAME!

– No intentes resistirte, tu sabes que no puedes resistirte –apreto las delagadas caderas con sus manos y se froto contra el. JiYong solto un jadeo en cuando sintio el bulto caliente contra sus nalgas.

– No... SeungHyun no...

– ¿Ves? ¿Cómo de repente te vuelves tan dócil? –le empezo a abrir los pantalones pero JiYong se removio de lado a lado tratando de impedir que bajara el cierre–. Tranquilo, quédate quieto y dejame hacerte sentir bien.

– ¡Sueltame! –intento empujarse de nuevo sintiendo las manos del mayor empezando a acariciar la piel de su vientre que empezaba a ser descubierta–. No... suéltame –pego su frente a la pared cuando sintio como jalaba de su ropa para bajarla, dejándole desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

– Eres tan hermoso Yongie, eres lo mas hermoso que mis ojos han visto –le paso la lengua por detrás de la oreja–. ¿Puedes sentir como tu cuerpo reacciona a mi tacto? ¿Cómo se abre para recibirme? –paso los dedos de una de sus manos entre las blancas nalgas, palpando la entrada que empezaba a humedecerse y dilatarse–. Voy a darle a este agujero lo que quiere, y a ti te voy a hacer mio de una buena vez, para que salgan de tu cabeza esas ideas de querer dejar algo por lo que hemos estado esperando tanto.

– seung... prometiste que no me harias daño... por favor... detente –apreto los ojos y araño la pared apenas sintio la ereccion del mayor frotándose contra su entrada.

– No voy a hacerte daño, es imposible que te haga daño porque tu cuerpo esta hecho para mi –entro despacio haciéndole jadear. Sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda al sentir su aliento caliente chocar contra su nuca y ahogo un gemido en cuanto empezo a moverse.

Intento apartarse pero el cuerpo del alfa le aplastaba impidiéndole moverse. solo podia pensar en lo humillante que era el estrar siendo poseído en contra de su voluntad en un lugar como ese. Recordó a SeungHwan. No quería que llegara, no quería que lo viera asi, no un hombre que era como un segundo padre.

– ¡NO! –intento mirar a SeungHyun cuando dejo de moverse–. por dios, no, por favor, SeungHyun.

– Voy a anudar yongie –le beso el hombro y sostuvo sus caderas con mas fuerza–. voy a anudar y quizas te deje preñado.

– No... SeungHyun, no...

– ¡SUELTALO! –de repente se cayó hacia atrás, azotándose contra el piso antes de ser levantado de un jalón. Aturdido miro de un lado a otro hasta que vio a SeungHwan protegiéndolo con su cuerpo–. ¿Estás bien? –JiYong asintió, avergonzado de haber sido encontrado en esa situación, intentando cubrir su desnudes con la ropa que aun tenia puesta–. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

– ¡No te metas en esto! –miro enfurecido al alfa mayor sin siquiera acomodarse la ropa. Ninguno de los dos parecio darle importancia–. Esto es algo entre JiYong y yo, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

– Y te atreves a tutearme.

– Quítate –gruño mirando a JiYong detrás del cuerpo del otro–. JiYong, ven acá –gruño, estaves cerrando sus pantalones.

– Él no va a ir a ningún lado, mucho menos contigo así. No me importa lo que haya pasado, pero si vi lo que estabas haciendo y no voy a permitir que se vaya contigo.

– Apártate –se acercó y aun a pesar de que SeungHwan interpuso su cuerpo logro tomar de un brazo a JiYong y jalarlo hacia el–. Nos vam... –el puñetazo certero del otro le hizo caer al suelo.

– SeungHyun, lo diré una sola vez, vete o te aseguro que me conocerás molesto y créeme, a nadie le gusto molesto.

– Vete SeungHyun... por favor –JiYong le miro parado a un lado, la camisa aun floja–. Por favor... vete...

– ¡No me ire sin ti! –intento jalarlo pero lo único que logro fue que SeungHwan le soltara otro golpe pero esta vez no se quedo quieto y se lo devolvío haciendo que el mayor retrocediera dos pasos.

JiYong solto un grito cuando vio que ambos empezaban a pelear, corrio hasta donde estaba su ropa tirada a un lado de la pared y se vistio lo mas rápido que pudo antes de correr hasta el telefono del escritorio y poder llamar a seguridad.

La pelea no termino tan rápido como empezo. Se necesito de cuatro hombres para sostener a SeungHyun y poder sacarlo del edificio. Nadie de seguridad pregunto nada porque SeungHwan ordeno que salieran de inmediato dejándolos solos.

– JiYong-ah –el escuchar su nombre en ese tono le hizo temblar y hacerle soltar un sollozo. El alfa se acerco y le masajeo los hombros–. Sabia que debi haberme quedado.

– Me prometio que nunca me haría daño hyung, me lo prometio.

El alfa no pudo decir nada mas. Le ayudo a tranquilizarse y despues se ofrecio a llevarlo a su casa. Por su puesto no acepto negaciones.

– ¿No quieres que te acompañe? –SeungHwan detuvo el auto frente a la casa de los Kwon. JiYong negó ligeramente.

– Estoy bien hyung, solo quiero dormir y olvidar todo lo que paso este día –el alfa le palmeo la espalda antes de que bajara, y espero a que entrara a la casa para arrancar el auto.

JiYong soltó un suspiro roto cerrando la puerta detrás de el–. ¡Estoy en casa! –avanzo despacio hasta la sala para ver si ahí estaba su madre pero se le cortó el aliento cuando vio a SeungHyun ahí. Su madre en cuanto lo vio de levanto y le azoto una cachetada que me hizo retroceder dos pasos.

– ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! ¡Indecente! ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Un manchado! ¡Dios mío que hice para merecer un hijo como tú! –JiYong se cubrió con los brazos para resistir los manotazos que su madre le lanzaba.

– ¡Cálmate mujer! –el señor Kwon sujeto del brazo a su esposa y lo alejo del atemorizado muchacho.

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si tu hijo es una ramera?! –miro a JiYong–. Te vas a casar con SeungHyun JiYong, no me importa lo que quieras, vas a pagar tu falta y te casaras con el alfa al que te entregaste como una puta.

– Mamá...

– ¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a llamarme madre!

Los ojos castaños miraron a SeungHyun, quien se había mantenido en silencio mirando todo–. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

– Solo quiero reclamar lo que es mío. Y tú eres mío.

– Después de intentar violarme vienes q hacer esto –el señor Kwon miro a SeungHyun quien solo sonrió de lado.

– No íbamos a hacer nada que no hubiésemos hecho antes.

JiYong no se atrevió a ver a su padre y solo miro a su madre, quien lloraba con la cara roja de furia y vergüenza.

– Espera aquí SeungHyun, voy a hablar con mi hijo –el alfa entro a su despacho dejando la puerta abierta para que el omega entrara.

– Ve –soltó su madre mordaz–. Ve con tu padre, veamos si no te da vergüenza que el vea que su hijo es una ramera.

Respiro con dificultad conteniendo las lágrimas sintiendo la mirada de ambos y se encerró en el despacho.

Se quedó apoyado en la puerta y soltó un sollozo lastimero.

Cuando se limpió los ojos noto que su padre estaba en uno de los sillones. La mano del brazo que tenía apoyado en el respaldo cubría sus ojos impidiéndole ver su rostro.

Inhalo de forma irregular y corrió hasta arrodillarse frente a él, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas–. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname. Te juro que jamás quise defraudarte ni faltarte el respeto. Por favor, perdóname –soltó las ganas de llorar que se había estado aguantando todo el día mientras se abrazaba a su padre.

– Siempre he sabido de lo que eras capaz JiYong, por eso he permitido que tomes tantas decisiones por ti mismo –le acaricio los cabello castaños con cuidado–. Cuéntame JiYong, dime que es lo que paso.

JiYong alzo la mirada y su padre le limpio las mejillas con cuidado, y el empezó a hablar sin levantarse, en la misma posición en la que solía ver a su padre mientras trabajaba cuando era niño.

Le contó todo, desde como lo conoció hasta lo que paso con YoungBae. Le contó sobre como pintaba y que entrego dote, le hablo de su madre y de su familia. Le hablo de cómo fue cambiando con el paso de los años y como cada vez dejaba de ser menos el alfa que él había escogido.

Al final su padre le dejo llorar un rato más sin decir nada y JiYong necesitaba que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

– ¿Te quieres casar con él? –el castaño le miro en silencio–. Te estoy preguntando algo JiYong ¿Te quieres casar con SeungHyun?

– No... no quiero casarme con el... no después de todo lo que hizo, no después de todo lo que me mintió...

– Vamos –le ayudó a levantarse–. Hay que hablar con ambos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo JiYong se mantuvo detrás de su padre, sintiéndose a salvo.

Tanto SeungHyun como su madre se habían mantenido en sus lugares.

– No habrá boda –sentencio mirando ambos.

– ¡¿Como que no habrá boda?! –soltó su madre mientras SeungHyun se levantaba de su lugar.

– Entonces no me queda otra que decirle a todos lo que paso entre JiYong y yo.

– Esta bien, entonces también tendremos que hablar de tu deshonroso origen y como abandonaste a tu madre –el alfa entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Es su última palabra?

– Nosotros nos encargáremos de notificar a todos los invitados de la cancelación de la boda, también el dote que entrego a JiYong será devuelto por complete. Dudo que tengas algún problema.

– No me iré de aquí sin JiYong.

– Entonces supongo que tendremos que arreglarnos de otra manera.

– Seung –JiYong salió de detrás de su padre para mirarlo–. Ya te peleaste con SeungHwan hyung ¿Ahora también lo harás con mi padre? –el mayor se le quedo viendo–. Vete SeungHyun, por favor.

SeungHyun miro fijamente a JiYong antes de sonreír–. Vas a terminar volviendo a mi JiYong, tu eres mío, no importa cuanto lo niegues o te resistas, tarde o temprano tú mismo vas a volver rogando porque te posea.

Pasó de ellos y salió de la casa. Todo se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato.

– ¿Ya estarás feliz? –la señora Kwon miro a su hijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Haz sumido a mi familia en la vergüenza ¿Acaso no pensaste en tu padre? ¿En tu hermana?

– Mamá...

– Mamá nada, no me llames madre, no vuelvas a llamarme madre hasta que recapacites y te compartes como lo que eres...

– Basta mujer...

– ¡No! ¡Deja de tratarlo como si fuera un alfa! ¡NO ES UN ALFA! ¡NO ES IN ALFA NI SERÁ UN ALFA NUNCA! ¡NO PUDE DARTE HIJOS ALFA! ¡DEJA DE RECORDARMELO!

– ¡BASTA! –JiYong se encogió sobre sí mismo, no recordaba la última vez que su padre había gritado usando ese tono, mucho menos a su madre–. ¡Esa es mi última palabra! Esa boda no se va a realizar, no me importa a cuantas personas tengamos que ver o hablar.

La señora Kwon negó con la cabeza antes de salir de la sala sin decir nada más, JiYong se dejó caer en uno de los sillones con la cabeza gacha–. Vete a dormir JiYong, han sido muchas cosas, mañana veremos cómo nos las arreglamos.

* * *

Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Había ido a ver a todas las personas a las que le habían llegado las invitaciones y les había dicho que la boda no se iba a realizar, no dio ninguna razones en especial y eso solo hizo que la gente sacara sus propias razones. Pronto el apellido Kwon estuvo en boca de todos.

Todos en la oficina le miraban raro, los alfas hablaban de el a sus espaldas, incluso lo hacían frente a él, diciendo que esa clase de omegas no les esperaba cosas buenas. Algunos betas habían sido buenos con él y le habían dado todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Y aun con todo eso siguió trabajando en la oficina con SeungHwan quien lo recogía de la universidad y lo llevaba a su casa cuando su padre no podía hacerlo, quien también lo llevaba en las mañanas a la universidad porque todos tenían miedo de que SeungHyun hiciera alguna locura como el llevárselo cuando lo viera solo.

También había tenido que cambiar de teléfono porque lo llamaba día y noche, también le mandaba mensajes sin parar. Era demasiado estrés con el que estaba viviendo.

El único consuelo que le quedaba era el poder seguir con su carrera, cada vez más cerca de poder ser el único omega que de graduase de su generación.

Cerró la computadora y se pasó suavemente los dedos por los párpados cerrados.

Todo el esfuerzo por terminar antes su carrera había dado frutos y ya estaba terminando su proyecto de titulación. Tenía que ser simplemente perfecto, sin ningún error para que el alfa que iba a revisarlo no pudiese ponerle pero, también tenía que prepararse a la perfección para no cometer ningún error durante la presentación.

Escucho que tocaban a la puerta y el dio permiso de entrar, saltando fuera de la cama en cuanto vio a Dami.

– Yongie –su hermana lo abrazo con fuerza–. ¿Cómo sigues?

– Bien, bien... sigo que es lo importante ¿Viniste sola?

– No –negó haciendo que su largo cabello se moviera de lado a lado suavemente–. Pero ya sabes...

– Tu esposo no quiere ni verme, me imagino, creo que tengo suerte de que al menos te deje seguir viviendo a verme...

– Eso es una de las cosas por las que vine a verte –su hermana tomo su mano y lo jalo a la cama para que se sentaran ahí–. Hay algo que debo decirte.

– ¡Estas esperando! –JiYong dio un pequeño saltito emocionado pero Dami no correspondió el gesto.

– No –bajo la mirada soltando un suspiro–. Me voy del país –la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del menor.

– ¿Te vas por todo lo que paso?

– No, nononono, no es por eso –Dami rodeo a su hermano con sus brazos–. A JungMin le asignaron una planta en Canadá y tenemos que irnos –JiYong enterró el rostro en el hombro de su hermano soltando un sollozo ahogado–. Perdón, sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil y yo me tengo que ir lejos.

– ¿Cuándo te vas? –la apretó contra el con fuerza.

– En dos semanas, solo estamos esperando a que este todo listo en la casa a la que nos vamos a mudar.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –se separó de ella limpiándose ligeramente con la mano.

– Han pasado tantas cosas últimamente y no quería que también estuvieras pensando en esto –le acaricio el cabello castaño suavemente.

– Nonna –volvió a abrazarla–. No quiero que te vayas.

– Yo tampoco quiero irme Yongie, pero no tengo otra opción –le sobo suavemente la espalda–. Pero aunque estemos lejos vamos a seguir en contacto, sabes que nunca te voy a dejar. Eres mi hermanito –le beso la mejilla.

– Te voy a extrañar mucho.

– Yo también te voy a extrañar.

* * *

JiYong no había querido que ese día llegara. podía con la idea de que su hermana se hubiese cambiado de casa porque se había casado, pero de ahí a que viviera al otro lado del mundo, en un lugar en donde no podía ir a visitarla no importase cuanto lo desease era otra.

Se mordió los labios para no soltar el jadeo que tenía en la garganta mientras veía como su hermana se despedía con ambos brazos alzados, llorando pero sonriendo antes de desaparecer por las puertas de la sala de espera.

– No llores aquí –su madre le jalo del brazo.

– Tengo que ir al baño –se soltó del agarre y corrió por el pasillo hasta el baño más cercano alcanzando a escuchar a su padre decirle que lo iban a esperar en la entrada.

Entro corriendo al baño y se mojó el rostro con agua fría. No debía llorar. Tenía que pensar en Dami, en que ella iba a estar bien y que iba a conocer un lugar diferente. Probablemente un lugar mejor.

– Podrías ir con tu hermana si quisieras –se levantó de golpe al reconocer la voz–. Poder ir ahora mismo si quisieras.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –miro a través del espejo a SeungHyun, quien estaba parado frente a la puerta impidiendo que alguien entrara o saliera.

– Me entere de que tu hermana se iba del país –se encogió de hombros.

– No debes estar aquí –noto la pequeña maleta que el alfa tenía a un lado.

– Podemos irnos ahora mismo JiYong, no es tan difícil como parece –no se acercó a él, simplemente le vio aun recargado contra la puerta–. Conocer el mundo JiYong, cualquier lugar que tú quieras, yo te llevare.

– Vete SeungHyun...

– ¿Ni siquiera porque te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de estar con tu hermana?

– ¿A cambio de qué? De mi libertad.

– No JiYong, yo te estoy ofreciéndote la libertad...

– No quiero tu libertad –apretó el borde del lavamanos–. No quiero una libertad a medias ¡No te acerques! –pego más su cuerpo contra el borde de cerámica.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes que no podrás negarte si me acerco más?

– No –soltó el lavamanos y se acercó a el despacio–. Porque sé que no vas a poder aguantar cuando te diga que odio el estar cerca de ti, que odio tu olor.

– Oh ¿De verdad? –se puso frente a él y junto sus frentes–. ¿De verdad puedes?

– ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves que te miro a los ojos sin sentir nada más que desprecio? –parpadeo despacio–. Ya no eres mi debilidad SeungHyun, ni lo serás nunca –el alfa entrecerró los ojos y junto su boca con la de JiYong, sujetando su cintura con fuerza. Se separaron despacio–. ¿Lo ves? Nada.

Seung sonrió y se separó de el–. Supongo que no me queda otra que seguir intentando, porque no hay forma que me rinda contigo –le acaricio la barbilla–. Tú eres mío y siempre lo vas a ser.

Se alejó y tomo su maleta para salir del baño. JiYong espero un rato antes de soltar el aire de forma pesada, sintió su cuerpo temblar y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras con la otra buscaba en sus bolsillo su pastillero.

* * *

Despertó y se tallo los ojos despacio escuchando la estruendosa alarma del despertador, estiro su brazo y la apago con un manotazo.

Se sentó y se estiro lo más que pudo antes de salir de la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar la cajetilla de cigarros en su tocador y encender uno antes de salir rumbo a la cocina.

En un principio había empezado a fumar porque el olor a tabaco le recordaba un poco a SeungHyun pero ahora lo hacía por simple costumbre, y además de que lo ayudaba a relajarse. El ocupar el puesto de su padre era más estresante de lo que había pensado, y no por las actividades que tenía que desarrollar, si no por el clima laboral tan pesado con el que tenía que pasar su día a día.

Cuando le hablaba a su padre y a SeungHwan hyung de eso ellos le contestaban que debía poder aguantar para poder seguir creciendo y poder demostrarle a todos lo que realmente podía lograr hacer.

La cafetera se había encendido automáticamente por lo que su café recién hecho le recibió humeante en la cocina.

Se había mudado solo a un departamento apenas se graduó. No podía seguir compartiendo techo con su madre quien se empeñaba en reclamarle día y noche sin parar lo avergonzada que estaba de él, que le decía que debía dejar ese trabajo de alfa, que le reclamaba a su padre el haberle dejado su puesto en la empresa cuando un puesto tan importante no podía ser manejado por un omega.

Abrió la laptop que había dejado en la mesa y empezó a revisar lo correos que tenía. Invitaciones a eventos, invitaciones a conferencias, invitaciones a talleres de superación para omegas y betas jóvenes.

La gente había empezado a hablar más de él, en buena y mala manera. Había omegas que le repudiaban y otros tantos que le seguían así que esa clase de correos era cada vez más común. Apretó la taza con sus manos para calentar sus dedos helados y cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba el olor del café junto con el olor del cigarro esperando a que le diera otra calada.

Ese olor lograba alejar de su memoria todos los demás olores que le habían seguido los últimos años de su vida y estaba muy agradecido por ello.

Se miró en el reflejo de uno de los espejos que tenía en el comedor, admirando su nuevo cabello. Negro. Elegante, profundo, perfecto para él. El cambio había remarcado sus facciones y casi podía decir que las había endurecido un poco, todas las cosas que habían pasado habían influido también.

Le dio otra calada al cigarro y lo arrojo al fregadero. Tenía que alistarse para el trabajo.


End file.
